


Work For It

by Mezzymet



Series: Work For It Verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bottom Peter, Dom Tony, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Painplay, Peter is 18 or 19 idk, Power Imbalance, Rimming, Sub Peter, Tony is a Professor, Top Tony, but also still iron man, he doesn’t know peter is Spider-Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezzymet/pseuds/Mezzymet
Summary: Jesus Christ, he did not expect to be stuck in lecture hall A3 while his professor got head from the pretty brunette that sat front row every day.





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to post this yesterday and it literally posted four times for some dumb reason lol so sorry for that.
> 
> Anyway, you know the drill. Don’t read this if you don’t want to be here.
> 
> Also fully aware that the whole hiding in a lecture hall thing is unrealistic. Just go with it.

Peter stood frozen in place, his heart ready to thrum out of his chest.

He stood in the very corner of the lecture hall, blanketed in the darkness at the highest raised pew. He crouched down on his haunches, so as not to be seen.  
The only light in the room shone over the Professors desk and, and-

 

Peter hadn’t meant to fall asleep, he was just so busy with school and the whole Spider-Man thing, plus trying to maintain a social life but-

Jesus Christ, he did not expect to be stuck in lecture hall A3 while his professor got head from the pretty brunette that sat front row every day.

They’d only been in the class for five days, tops. Apparently the man moved fast, judging by his soft moans and the- oh god, the actual slurping noises. 

Peter could feel his ears burning, his eyes burning a bit too, to be honest. He was kind of horrified and a little....turned on?

Okay, there was no denying how hard he was getting, just watching the way Mr. Stark uncaringly thrusted into the girls mouth. It was kinda....hot? Mean? Hm. Well, she seemed like she was enjoying it. Peter just hoped she wasn’t doing it for the grade, that’d be really sad.

But he wouldn’t be shocked if she was just doing it to do it. Mr Stark wasn’t exactly ugly. He was literally Iron Man. He was Tony Stark, a literal actual sex symbol. 

Hell, Peter would probably- he cut off that thought before it could even fully form. Nope. Not going there.

God, her head probably hurt from how hard Stark was pulling her hair. Peter wondered if that felt good. He reached a hand up into his own unruly curls and tugged a little harder than intended. He almost gasped at the feeling. It was....it wasn’t bad, okay?

He had to get a hold of himself and figure out how the fuck he was supposed to get out of this room without getting caught.

He’d just have to wait it out. The doors were super creaky and the light from outside would stream in.

He tried to block out all the err....moaning, wondering just how good the mans stamina was because Jesus, he’d been here for way too long already. He just wanted to go to his dorm and take a nap already.

At long last, he heard Stark release a grunt that carried over to his side of the room. He refused to look at the girl wiping the back of her mouth.

She left first and some minutes later, Mr. Stark exited too.

Peter waited all of five minutes before he stood and cracked his back, groaning at the feeling and made his way down the aisle toward the exit.

He stopped short of the door when he realized that he was alone. In Tony Stark’s classroom. The nerd inside him couldn’t resist looking around a bit. What would it hurt?

He glanced around at the contents of the mans desk, infinitely curious about what exactly Tony Stark would even bring to class with him. He could leave in a minute, right before the cleaning staff got here but....he kind of wanted to snoop a little.

He shifted some papers around and all of a sudden, he felt his nerves tingle. Oh god, someone was coming! He tried to rearrange the papers and-

“Why are you snooping around in my classroom?”

Peter spun around a little too gracefully for someone who just got caught red handed. His heart felt like it might beat of his chest as he was confronted with the sight of his professor standing in the doorway, hip cocked to one side and arms crossed. His eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

Oh no no no, he knew. He had to know that Peter was in here...when he...

“I uh- I just, I thought I’d-“ He gulped nervously as the man shut the door behind him and clicked the lock. “I just wanted to see if you graded my paper.”

Great, solid lie. This would be fine.

Mr. Stark only snorted without humor. “Yes, I did. You got a 72%, since you couldn’t wait to find out next week.” 

Whew. He believed him. Maybe but- wait.

It was Peter’s turn to narrow his eyes, a low C? How dare he?

“Um, Mr. Stark, sir. No offense but.” He gulped again as his professors eyebrows shot up and Peter stood with his shoulders squared. Aunt May always told him to stand tall in the face of adversity, even if he was really bad at doing so. “I think I deserve a higher grade than that. I did so much research and-“

He was cut off by the older man chuckling rudely. Well now Peter was just getting pissed off.

“That’s cute, kid. But I don’t care how much you researched, the paper wasn’t good.” He spoke down to him in a way that made Peter’s face turn bright red and he hoped he didn’t look like a kicked puppy. He felt like one. “So....write a better one next time, maybe you’ll get a B. If you’re lucky.”

He was simmering with rage but couldn’t get his feet to move to leave the classroom.

“Do you usually sleep with your students?”

Oh crap. Oh god no. Starks face now looked slightly angry and Peter had not meant to blurt that out. He was ready to keep pretending that he was just skulking around, not that he had actually seen anything.

“Excuse me?” Mr. Stark asked in a dangerous tone.

If it was already out there, Peter saw no reason to back down. His grade depended on this stupid class.

“Yeah, that brunette girl that sits up front? What’s her name? Casey?” He glared defiantly at Stark. “Isn’t she just a freshman? That’d be kinda bad, if that got out. Wouldn’t it?”

The professor laughed suddenly, a big guffaw that just irritated Peter further.

“Are you tryin’ to fuckin’ blackmail me, kid?” He made it sound like the idea was stupid. Peter ground his teeth together and refused to back down. “Even if you did go yap to the media, what good would that do? I could get you thrown out of this school in a heartbeat.”

Peter felt his blood turn to ice. He couldn’t afford to lose his scholarship or disappoint anybody-

“And also, I could just pay the girl to shut her mouth and guess what, Mr. Parler?”

“It’s Parker.” Peter growled back at him.

Stark only smiled condescendingly. “Parker. She’d take the money. Shit, even the school board wouldn’t believe you. I payed for the whole robotics lab, after all. They practically think I hung the stars. And then you’d look like a liar, wouldn’t you? Is that really something you want on your record?”

Peter wanted to simultaneously punch the man and burst into tears.  
He reluctantly shook his head instead.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re an egotistical asshole?” He asked without really thinking the question over. His Professor only let out another loud laugh.

“I’ve been told that a few times, sure.” He smiled cockily as if it didn’t even bother him that people thought he was an asshole. God, he probably didn’t. 

“So you’ll let that girl blow you for a better grade but you won’t let me blackmail you for one? You won’t even let us have extra credit.” Oh my god, shut up and leave. Peter was just making a fool of himself now and clearly Stark found him deeply amusing.

“Are you asking to blow me for extra credit, Parker?” He teased and Peter set off spluttering like a tool. “You’re pretty cute, I’ll give you that but-“

“That’s not- you know that isn’t what I meant-“ He was going to ignore the cute thing, for now. He didn’t need to examine that.

Tony threw his head back in a fit of giggles and Peter wanted to scream. He’d never felt so agitated in his whole life. 

“Calm down, kid.” He wiped a tear of mirth our from under his eye. “She didn’t do that for the grade, just so you know. I can get laid without being that pathetic, thank you very much. As for extra credit.....why don’t you write me a summary for chapter eighteen and have it on my desk by Tuesday? We’ll go from there.”

Peter couldn’t believe his ears. He gasped as the teacher unlocked the door and gestured for him to follow.  
He gathered his bag and rushed out the door.

“Close your mouth, Parker. You’ll catch flies.”


	2. Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a few days before I update again, I think the next part will be a bit longer so :)
> 
> Hope you like this and I promise it’s going somewhere

Peter decided to forgo his nightly duties as Spider-Man in order to finish his stupid essay, as well as the rest of his ever increasing workload.

There was no doubt about it, he was getting tired.

It didn’t help that his roommate was a tool. Wesley was the kind of bro-dude who thought he needed to beat away any guy who looked at him over long.

It was funny, too. Because Peter knew he could punch the idiot to a pulp but that didn’t stop him from being a dick to Peter. He didn’t know he was Spider-Man, after all.

Anyway, he wasn’t present tonight. Thankfully. Peter was having a hard enough time thinking, as it was.

He couldn’t get his mind off his professor and it was driving him insane. The man was so arrogant and rude and.... it should turn him off. There’s nothing Peter hated more than egotistical people but...he couldn’t stop thinking about the way the man looked when he came. Or how he sounded. Or how inconsiderate he was to that girl when he was fucking her mouth.

Which were all things he now knew. He had intimate knowledge of what Tony Stark, Iron Man himself, looked like when he was getting a blowjob. 

The thought made him gulp and he had to keep back tracking in his typing to correct spelling mistakes because he was just so weirdly distracted. He still refused to think about the man calling him cute. As if that was some kind of compliment.

He was also a little bit pissed off that the man would even think to try and get him kicked out of school. It didn’t take long for people to figure out that Peter wasn’t at Colombia because he had money. No, he was here simply out of hard work and determination.

So....fuck Tony Stark for trying to take that away from him.

Peter knew that Mr. Stark likely didn’t even want to be teaching at the school. Or he surmised. He’d only been teaching there for two years now. His classes were  
abridged courses, meant only for extra credit or extra curricular. They were for serious students who wanted to learn a little more.

Or more often than not, for admirers to ogle the famous man and try to gain his attention. Probably like that girl today. He wondered how many of them the man had slept with over the past two years.

Peter figured only 15% of the class was actually there to learn. He was surprised when he even got into the course on time, sure as he was that it would fill up too quickly. He’d never admit that he’d stayed up until 4am, just so he could manage to find a slot.

He figured his professor had some kind of agreement with Colombia because he couldn’t imagine the man was teaching out of the good of his heart. Peter was rightfully disappointed to find that while Mr. Stark was a good teacher, he was every bit the asshole the media portrayed him as.

He yawned loudly as he checked the time again.

Peter’s eyes began to flutter as he typed out his last paragraph and hit save. He didn’t bother proof reading the text, he’d just print it off in the morning and hope it was good enough. It was already 3 am and he desperately needed sleep.

—

Peter rushed to class the next day, having just left a rather extensive lab session where his partner had almost successfully blown up the entire room. Suffice to say, he wasn’t in a great mood. His dreams last night hadn’t exactly been great either. He woken up in a fevered sweat at least twice. He just wasn’t used to having constant nightmares and- whatever, he’d be fine. Maybe he could start taking melatonin. Would it even work on his spider genetics? 

Anyway, despite the fact that he felt and looked like the walking dead, he had to get through his last class of the day. Mr. Starks class.

He left his paper on the professors desk as he entered the room and thanked his lucky stars that he was five minutes early. He succumbed himself to an hour of impatience. Would he get the paper back today or tomorrow? He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to wait.

But he actually didn’t have to wait. Today was a material reading day and so, it left Stark with the time to read and grade his paper.

It was only 25 minutes later that he felt the paper being slid onto his desk and he looked up to see Mr. Starks retreating form.

He examined his returned paper with shaking hands, not ready to digest whatever shitty grade he’d been given.

He looked for the red penned numbers and-

A 94%. Peter blinked in shock. Okay. He was a little surprised but then again, he knew he turned in good work so...

His eyes darted further Spears. There was a small note down on the bottom of the page, written in the neat red ink.

“Much better than the last one, Parker. Really loved the part where you wrote ‘Mr. Stark’ four times in the last paragraph. You’re lucky I’m such an egotistical asshole.”

Peter’s eyes widened and he felt his face heat up, ripping to his back page to see- Oh my god, he really had. Within his closing paragraph, he’d accidentally typed the name Mr. Stark four times, at random intervals.

What the fuck? Had he really been that tired? 

Peter’s eyes darted unwittingly up to the front of the room and sure enough, Stark was already staring at him. He smirked at him as he leaned against his desk, arms crossed. Peter had to look away first, his heartbeat thrumming hard in his chest.

He couldn’t wait for class to end.

—

“You ever think maybe he just wants to fuck you?” Michelle mumbled through a mouthful of noodles.

Peter almost choked on his own food as he sat across from her on his dorm bed. Why had he tried to confide in her again?

“That’s not- he’s not trying-“ Peter took a quick breath, trying to calm the red tint his face surely took on. “I’m pretty sure Tony Stark fuckin’ hates me. So....no, he doesn’t want to- why would you even say that?”

Michelle just shrugged as she looked at him with disconcerting blandness. Peter let out a frustrated sigh.

“Well, he’s flirting with you. Whether that means he wants to fuck you or he’s just playing with you....who knows.” She shrugged like it was just that simple. Maybe it was.

“It’s not like I would even, not even if he wanted to-“ Michelle let out a derisive laugh as he murmured and Peter couldn’t even feel offended, he already knew what she was going to say.

“Okay, sure Peter. You wouldn’t fuck Iron Man, the super hero you’ve been crushing on since second grade.” Peter slumped forward onto his bed, narrowly missing falling face first into Chinese takeout.

She simply reached forward and patted him in a supposed-to-Be consolingly way. Huff. Some friend.

His head popped back up when he heard his dorm door open, glancing at Michelle and sharing an eye roll.

“Wow, shocked to see you have a girl in here, Parker.” If he could roll his eyes out of his head, he would have right then. Wesley was back. Nice.

He was saved from having to reply by Michelle. “Odd how you’re the one who never seems to have a girl over though, isn’t it?”

Peter could practically feel the glare the other boy was shooting at his friend. He didn’t bother looking.

“Fuck you, lesbian.” Michelle snorted, as if that was an insult. Wesley walked to his side of the room and Peter saw him snatch a towel up out of the corner of his eye. “Ima go shower, try not to sneak a peek, Parker.” 

And with that he skulked back out the door.

Michelle barely waited for the door to close before she spoke.

“You think he’s gonna go jerk off to thoughts of your ass?”

She had to thump Peter on the back when he choked on another noodle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading


	3. Nap Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it’d be a few days but I’m trash and decided to finish this part

Peter’s night went pretty badly to say the least. His whole week hadn’t been great, really.

Wesley had brought some girl back to their dorm on Thursday night, even though they had a strict agreement to warn the other in advance. He’d had to listen to   
high pitched moaning and Wesley’s gross idea of dirty talk for entirely too long. He was honestly shocked by the guys stamina.

Not to mention his biology lab hadn’t gone well, he could never really stand the smell of formaldehyde. It always made him feel faint and the idea of cutting into tiny animals wasn’t his idea of fun.

His nightmares were at an all time high lately but he didn’t really want to think about them in the light of day, not when they kept him up all night so often.

That would explain why he was so exhausted throughout every single one of his classes today, including Mr. Starks.

Peter’s eyes fluttered open and it took a second for him to realize where he was.

“Was your nap good?”

Peter almost jumped out of his seat in surprise. He blinked owlishly at the man looming over him and rushed to grab his bag, almost tripping in his haste to exit his seat.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark! This will never happen again, I’m so-“ His voice broke off as he realized his bag was considerably lighter and his brain caught up with him long enough to realize his professor wasn’t empty handed.

He was holding red and blue fabric in his arms, an indiscernible expression lighting his face.

“You know, if you’re gonna carry around your super secret disguise in your backpack, you should probably make sure it’s zipped up.” 

Peter begged for his face to remain impassive as he sat stock still in his seat. Maybe the less he moved, the less Mr. Stark would be suspicious. He shook his head at his own dumb thoughts. 

He let out an unnatural sounding chuckle. “Uh- I just, I sometimes carry my pajamas-“

Mr. Stark snorted loudly and Peter was amazed that it didn’t even make the man seem unattractive. The wonders of being rich and hot.

“Cut the bullshit.” He stalked forward and sat the suit down on Peter’s desk, leaning both his hands onto the surface of it so that he hovered in front of Peter. Close enough that the younger man had to crane his neck to look up. Peter clenched his own hands into the material of his jeans and gulped. He could smells Mr. Starks cologne from this close and it was fucking with his head.

“I know you’re lying, you know I know your lying. So let’s try this again,” The authoritative tone of his voice sent chills down Peter’s spine. He willed himself to stop being a freak and just calm down. God, he was being reprimanded. “I found your cute little onesie and this is the part where you confess that you’re Spider-Man and I act shocked, like I wasn’t suspicious of you in the first place.”

Peter gulped heavily at the word cute (again with that word) before surprise hit him. 

“You....you knew?” He asked breathlessly, peering up at his professor with wide eyes.

Tony’s glare didn’t soften. “I had my suspicions. Most kids your age don’t have lightning fast reflexes, Peter. You should work on hiding that. But no I didn’t really know, I just assumed you were doing some weird shit.”

Peter wrinkled his nose up in distaste, he didn’t have to make it sound so silly.

“Will you...you’ll keep it a secret, right?” He whispered and tried to keep the fear out of his voice.  
He felt the anxiety drain into his body, lighting his eyes up as he pouted at the older man.

Mr. Stark cleared his throat quietly and averted his eyes, standing up into his usual arms-crossed aloof pose. Peter hated that it made him look so sexy.

“Yeah, I’ll keep your little secret.” Peter sighed in relief, body sagging in his seat. “But this isn’t over. We’re having a serious discussion about this soon.”

Peter gulped and shifted in his chair.

“Okay, So now you know....and....stuff. Can I uh- Can I leave?” He asked and really, did his voice have to sound so meek. Jesus, he was an adult. He could just get up and leave, he didn’t need to ask permission.

Mr. Stark stared at him for a long stretch of time, his gaze unnerving in a way Peter couldn’t calculate. Like he was trying to figure something out for himself.

“Does anyone else know?” He asked, ignoring Peter’s request to leave.

Peter looked at the man in confusion, shrugging his shoulders in what he hoped was a nonchalant way.

“No....I mean, only you. Not even my friends know.” He didn’t know why he added that at the end but he felt oddly pleased when Stark simply nodded at him. It was true, anyway. Not even Michelle or Ned knew about his secret crime fighting identity and he wanted to tell them, he did. It was just a lot to take in and-

“You’ve kept that secret for three years now?” He asked, voice deep and low and Peter felt his pulse speed up for some reason. He couldn’t pinpoint why but it felt like they were having two different conversations.

Peter squirmed under Starks unwavering stare. “I mean...it was the best idea. To...to keep me and everyone else safe.”

Tony smirked at him, just a slight twitch of his lips. “That’s good, very smart of you, Peter. But then again, you’re a very smart boy, aren’t you?”

He felt hot suddenly, his hands sweaty on the front of his jeans and he couldn’t swallow enough to replenish how dry his mouth hand become.

Peter realized with mortifying clarity that he was very abruptly and very shockingly, hard. 

Just from one stern glance and a few words of approval from the man in front of him. 

Mr. Stark was staring at him expectantly and Peter could feel panic welling up inside him because he didn’t know what the man expected him to say. He could barely figure out why this simple conversation felt so monumental in the first place.

“I- that’s very, um...thank you, sir.” He whispered, eyes wide and searching. God, he was actually getting fucking wet in his jeans over this.

Mr. Stark simply let out a dark chuckle, hand coming up to adjust his glasses.

“You can go now.” He said, voice back to cold and emotionless. This time it didn’t piss Peter off though, it only caused his cock to jump on it’s confines and what the fuck? Why was he so horny over this weird conversation?? 

“I...I um...I can’t-“ He stuttered because he wanted to leave but he couldn’t get up, not with Mr. Stark standing there, three feet away and staring at him so intently like he knew.

“You can’t what, Peter?” He said and fuck, his voice sounded like he was....like he was actually taunting Peter.

The boy squeezed his legs together tight and god, it felt so hot in this room. He’d never been so embarrassed and turned on his life.

“Because the way I see it, the only thing stopping you from leaving this room is you. Am I stopping you from leaving, Peter?” He glanced down at him, arms crossed so that his biceps stood out, straining against the fabric of his rolled up white button up.

Fuck. Peter had to stop thinking about his muscles. Peter shook his head but made no move to leave and tried to contain the urge to thrust his hips into the air in front of him. He’d never felt so keyed up, the tension in his lower back was heavy and only getting worse the more the silence between lingered. 

“So then why don’t you just do it, huh?” The older man taunted and Peter almost whined out loud. “Do it, Peter.”

He couldn’t help himself, something inside him snapped and suddenly he was coming, hips jerking upward in his seat as his gripped the side of his chair and pitched his body forward. 

He let out a loud, mortifyingly high pitched whine as he drenched the front of his pants and clenched his eyes shut.

As the pleasure started to fade, he realized he needed to open his eyes and face the man before him and he really would rather not do that. Not when he was so humiliated he felt like he could cry any second.

Mr. Stark stared back at him with no emotion, face perfectly impassive. “You can leave now.” He said and walked to the front of the room, gathering up a piece of paper and scribbling on it.

Peter very awkwardly rose from his seat, gathering his bag and outfit before stuffing it away. He’d probably never be able to look at it the same way again. He grimaced at the way his boxers stuck wetly to his skin when he moved.

Mr. Stark walked back over to him and stuck the paper out for him to take. “My number. Should you have any emergencies with the whole spider thing.”

Peter almost felt like the past few minutes hadn’t even happened and he was stuck between dazed and humiliated sadness. How in the world did he go from jizzing in his pants like a 15 year old to getting Tony Starks number?

“Thank- thank you, sir.” He stuttered, refusing to look at the mans devastatingly handsome face. He rushed to the door after pocketing the number, steps hurried. The faster he got out of there, the better.

“Oh and Peter?” Mr. Stark said, right as he went to open the door. “Practice more. Maybe you won’t come in five minutes, next time.”

He flushed with humiliation and a little bit of unwanted arousal before throwing the door open. No one could blame him if he accidentally slammed it on his way out. He refused to acknowledge the laughter following him.


	4. Are You Following Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex just yet. We’re doing a sort of slow burn here.
> 
> Tony is an ass, as usual.

Michelle’s usually passive face actually looked pretty shocked for once and Peter wanted to pat himself on the back. Ha! Take that, he could be impulsive and his life wasn’t completely boring-

“I can’t believe you came in your pants.” She said, eyebrows arched sky high on her forehead. “That’s like....that’s bad, man. How are you gonna go back to his class after that?”

Peter gaped at her in offense. “It’s not that bad.” She cackled madly, finally giving into the urge to laugh at her friend. Why he chose to confide in her...

“Well, like, maybe he’ll just pretend it didn’t happen.” He tried to reason. She just kept laughing, pitching forward onto the desk in front of her until the librarian hissed a shushing noise in their direction. 

“Yeah, maybe.” She said, taking in deep gulps of air to recover from the sudden fit of laughter. “Or maybe Mr. Stark will take you into his office and-“

Peter covered his ears and shook his head as she laughed, he so didn’t need this.

“Do you even want him to pretend it didn’t happen?” She asked as her laughter finally settled down.

Peter stared at his Lit book so hard, it could have burst into flames. He shrugged nonchalantly and....well, he wasn’t sure.

He could admit he was attracted to his professor. For what ever weird reason. But the man wasn’t nice and attraction doesn’t build a relationship, at least not with narcissistic billionaires. And Peter was a romantic at heart...

“It’s not like I’m hoping he’ll...sweep me off my feet.” He said, trying to sound put out. “That’s not realistic.”

Mj looked unsure but for once didn’t say anything scathing back.

—

Thankfully, Ned offered him a little more of the sympathy that his wounded ego needed. They talked over face time on Saturday and the other boy was his usual supportive self.

“How much longer are you in his class?” He asked,the blurry lines of his face etched with concern. Peter felt a surge of affection for the other man.

“A couple of weeks.” He said. “It’s...I mean, it’s fine. I guess. Just super awkward and embarrassing.” Ned nodded along empathetically.

“Yeah, I imagine it’d be awkward to jizz in front of your childhood crush-“

Peter’s eyebrows scrunched together, god fucking damn- “He was not my childhood crush!” He reprimanded, swinging his legs to sit up on his bed. “You’ve been talking to Michelle, haven’t you?” He asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing in on Neds guilty face.

“We worry about you!” Peter rolled his eyes. “Not to mention, you had those posters of him growing up-!”

“Everyone had Iron Man posters!” He reprimanded testily.

“Yeah but....dude, you had a lot of them.”

Okay. Point.

 

—

Peter didn’t expect Mr. Stark to blatantly ignore him. Not after what had happened and what had been said. But he was.

Well, sort of. Peter had been late today. His last class had run over and so he’d shown up to Mr. Starks seminar five minutes late.

When he shuffled inside the older man only said, “Nice of you to join us, Parker. Sit down.” If the strict tone of his deep voice made his toes curl in his socks, Peter wasn’t about to acknowledge it.

Even if he jerked off twice over the weekend thinking about the way Mr. Stark talked down to him. That was his own business and nobody else’s. He still didn’t really want to examine just why he enjoyed the other mans emotionless, rude facade so much. Then again, maybe enjoyed wasn’t the right word for it.

He just didn’t really know how to come back from the whole “You talked me into an actual orgasm without even touching me” thing. But apparently Starks plan was to just pretend it never happened. Despite the fact that he’d used the words “next time” and left Peter in a tailspin of emotions for the last week.

He still refused to even glance at him again. And if he did, it was brief and unconcerned and Peter couldn’t be sure whether he was even actually looking at him or just part him. It was unnerving and he felt....he didn’t know what he felt. Did it even matter? It’s not like Tony Stark was interested in him. He was just some kid who couldn’t keep himself from coming in his pants the second the older man looked at him over-long.

He knew that stewing in self hatred probably wasn’t the answer but fuck it. His ego had taken a massive hit and it’s not like he really had a high self esteem in the first place. Little poor Peter Parker, who had abs of steel but stuttered like a dork anytime a guy tried to flirt with him. He knew who he was and he also knew that most aspects of his personality were vastly unappealing. 

He could practically hear MJ telling him to shut the fuck up in his head. 

He attempted to look less sulky but what was the use? His face always looked at least half like a wounded baby animal. Some people had resting bitch face, Peter had resting baby face.

He couldn’t help but snort out loud at the idea.

“Something funny you wanna share with the class, Parker?” Stark asked and Peter’s head snapped up from where he was doodling on his notebook. 

They stared at each other for an awkward length of time and Peter felt himself turn red at the lack of recognition on the older mans face. Whatever. Fuck him.

“No, sir. I’m sorry.” He replied tonelessly and turned back to his book.

He’d patrol tonight, let some steam off. It’d been a while since he’d kicked some ass, maybe it’d help him forgot all the dumb shit he’d done recently.

—

He hadn’t meant to actually get into a fight, really. It’s just that he had caught these two muggers beating up on this young boy and he got....well, he got really mad.

Maybe it was just pent up frustration at Stark and school and lack of sleep. But he’d swooped down into the alley just in time to aim a kick at one of the criminals heads, punching the other in his face.

He hadn’t expected one of them to pull a knife as the boy being mugged took his opportunity to flee.

They didn’t actually manage to stab him, thank god Peter’s reflexes were too good for that. But they did cut the palm of his hand and now he had a huge gash in the cloths of his glove, which was pretty fucking annoying.

He’d just knocked one guy hard in the shin, the other making a run for it out of the mouth of the alley. For a petty criminal, he sure was fast.

The other managed to back him into a wall and he shot out a web to the opposing side, ready to swing up and lock his legs around the idiots neck. A blast of energy pulled through the alley, shooting the man in his side and pulses his body violently away from Peter’s own. He fell to the ground, body obviously knocked out cold and Peter’s eyes darted around, looking for-

Of fucking course.

Iron man stood ten feet front him, the red of his suit shining bright even in the dark shadows.

He aimed a web at the passed out criminal, locking him into place before turning toward the other man. 

“A thank you would be nice.” Me. Stark said, his usual voice tinged with a robotic sound. 

“Are....are you following me now?” Peter asked in disbelief. The actual nerve of-

“Of course I’m following you. What kind of mentor doesn’t stalk their mentee to make sure they aren’t doing something stupid?” The condescending tone of his voice grated on Peter’s patience. 

“Hmm, I dunno, the same kind of mentors that make their mentee come in their pants?” He replied, dripping in sarcasm. He grimaced at the how unsettled he sounded as he crossed his arms in discomfort.  
He didn’t need this, not tonight. His hand stung and his head ached with the need to sleep. The adrenaline would wear off soon and he hustled wanted to be in his dorm bed. 

Stark snorted. “I didn’t make you come in your pants, that was just all those cute little teenage hormones.”

Peter threw his hands up in frustration and let out a high pitched noise of anger that he’d probably be embarrassed about later, throwing himself around and stalking away to the entrance of the alleyway.

“Hey hey hey!” Mr. Stark scolded. “Get back here, I didn’t say you could leave.”

Peter paused and gritted his teeth before rolling his eyes underneath his mask. “I really don’t need your permission to do things.” He snarked. God, he just wanted to fucking leave this humiliating situation.

Stark walked toward him, the metallic clicking loud in the night time air.

“The way I see it, you kinda do.” He replied, without a single ounce of gentleness. Peter flushed. “And not just because you like it. You really think you won’t get caught by shield eventually? That you can keep up this whole superhero vigilante of justice thing?”

He felt as if he was being scolded by a parent. He was glad for his mask as his eyes grew uncomfortable misty. He was exhausted and his hand hurt like a motherfucker. Why couldn’t he just let him go home already?

“I was doing fine before you came along.” The excuse sounded weak even to his own ears.

“Your hand is bleeding all over the ground and you’re still being stubborn.” His voice wasn’t any more gentle than before but it still made Peter squint in confusion. “Come to the penthouse, I’ll fix you up and we’re going to have a discussion about that silly little suit of yours.”

“It’s not silly-!” He tried to argue, the pain in his hand momentarily forgotten. “Also, how am I supposed to even get there?”

“The suit can take you.” He said simply and wait-

“The suit?” Peter squinted in suspicion before rolling his eyes in realization. “You’re not even in the fucking suit, are you?”

“Hey! Language!” Mr. Stark scolded before the suit walked forward and wrapped it’s metal arms around him. Funny how the most physical attention he’d gotten recently was from an unmanned metal robot.

They lifted off into the night sky, the cold air whipping Peter’s hair around his head.

He was too exhausted to even get excited.


	5. Leading On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some smut.
> 
> Warnings: Peter coming from the bare minimum again lmao also brief description of panic attack like behavior and tony is still an asshole. But an asshole who is sometimes nice.

He arrived to the top of Tony Starks penthouse and the suits arms carefully set him down. Even with most of the lights turned off, the view of the top deck of the penthouse was ridiculous.

The outside area they landed on housed a huge in ground pool and bar that looked out upon the vast city below. Glass doors led inside, to what Peter correctly assumed was Mr. Starks personal workshop. They stood wide open and they provided the only source of light to the otherwise dark balcony.

He glanced around in wonder as he walked inside, brain already running a mile a minute as he clutched his injured hand to his chest, pain momentarily forgotten.

“Wow...this is....so cool, sir.” He didn’t care that he sounded super nerdy. 

The older man stood in front of a table, pieces of metal strewn across the surface. He’d obviously been working on something before Peter interrupted. The boy felt slightly guilty for interrupting.

“Good, you’re here.” Stark said, straightening up and taking his glasses off. Without another word, he turned and started to rummage through a drawer to his right. He pulled out several first aid supplies. “Come here, let’s see it.”

“I um...I have a healing factor but it takes about a day to really heal things...fully.” He said as he walked timidly toward Mr. Stark. He’d already taken his mask off on the way over, so he casually sat it on a workbench and shuffled awkwardly into the older mans space.

He immediately grabbed Peter’s hand with surprisingly gentle fingers, examining the bloody cut on his palm.

“Hmm, not too bad. Should be fine, especially with the whole healing thing.” He mumbled, almost to himself. “We should still bandage it until tomorrow, at the very least. Don’t wanna get a nasty infection.” He said, voice louder.

Peter smiled unsurely at the older man, feeling wrong footed by his abrupt kindness.

He cleaned the wound carefully for him, causing Peter to hiss lightly, before wrapping it carefully in an ace bandage. 

“There you go.” He said quietly but he still hadn’t let go of Peter’s hand. The awkward silence would have been much more awkward if Peter wasn’t so caught in staring at Stark.

He was dressed so casually, something Peter wasn’t used to. His hair looked just a bit wilder, like he’d ran his hands through it recently. He wore a tank top that showed over the tone of his body and his biceps looked so good, Peter wanted to squeeze them. He was even wearing jeans!

Peter was shocked to say the least. He kind of just assumed Mr. Stark was born in a suit and graphic tee. He got lost in his thoughts, thinking about what it’d feel like to pull on that thick hair....

“You look so hot.” Oh god. What the fuck? Had he really blurted that out? Peter squeezed his eyes shut, just so he wouldn’t have to see the probable assumed expression on his new mentors face. “That’s not- I didn’t mean to, not that you aren’t attractive. I just- I didn’t actually want to say that! I mean, I did want to but it just came out.”

He opened his eyes to see Mr. Stark staring at him tensely, his face very clearly unamused. It did nothing to make Peter feel better, if anything he felt more humiliated.

“I’m sorry-“ He started to say before the older man interrupted him. 

“This was a bad idea.” He said, voice void of emotion once again. “You should...we should get you home.”

Peter frowned at him, his resolve beginning to snap already. What was it about this man that pissed him off so much?

“Why are you like this?” He asked, intending to sound harsh but it just came out sounding sad. “You’re nice to me one minute and a dick the next.”

“Watch your mouth.” Stark said, eyebrows furrowed as they stood stock still in front of each other.

“I don’t want to!” He shouted, vaguely aware that he was definitely being too loud, if the shock on Starks face was anything to go by. “God- you’re so frustrating! Why can’t you just-“

“Why can’t I what, Peter?” Stark asked with a put upon sigh.

“Why can’t you just give up this stupid act?” Peter felt weak and annoyed and turned on for some stupid, inexplicable reason. He should probably examine why these arguments always got him going.

The older men looked just as aggravated with him but Peter wasn’t stupid, he could feel the tension building in the room.

“You need to leave.” Mr. Stark said, voice dropping low and rough in a way that made Peter want to arch his back for no good reason.

“Why?” Peter’s words came out breathless as he licked his lips. His frustration melted away into horniness, a familiar feeling these days.

“Because if you don’t, I’m going to end up fucking you over this work bench.” The way he said it, nonchalant but with dark eyes. Peter was so hard he felt faint.

“A-and that’s a bad thing?” He whispered his response, gazing up at the older man from underneath his lashes. 

Mr. Stark rubbed a hand over his face wearily and took a hesitant step back from him. 

“It’s- yes, it’s a very Bad Thing, kid. There are a million reasons why it’s not a....good idea.” He said, looking anywhere but at Peter.

“But- but-“ Peter stuttered, feeling suddenly young and stupid. “I thought you wanted- you keep flirting with me and-“

Mr. Stark snorted humorlessly and Peter felt his chest crack a little, as if his heart was going to beat out of it. He tried to hide his disappointment but he couldn’t help but feel rejected.

“Of course I want, kid. But that’s...this isn’t realistic, or a good idea. So-“ All Peter heard was the word want and he couldn’t stop himself as a high pitched, needy whine exited his body without permission.

His hips humped indecently at the air in front of him and he would have been embarrassed, if not for the dark look Stark was sending him.

“Jesus- you gotta stop, kid.” He let out a shaky exhale as his eyes trailed down Peter’s form, stopping at the tilt of his hips against the workbench.

Peter was desperate and unwilling to leave without- without something. He didn’t know what. He was willing to bargain.

He wiped sweating hands on the front of his suit (ignoring the sting from his wrapped left palm) and summoned up every ounce of bravery in his body as he trailed his hand down toward his cock, straining against the material of his sweat pants.

He watched as Mr. Starks eyes held rapt with attention. 

“What if- what if I just g-get myself off?” He asked and refused to cringe at how high pitched and breathy his voice sounded. “You don’t gotta do nothin’, sir. Just- Can I please get off? Please, Mr. Stark?”

The older man clenched his jaw and glared at him, stepping back into his space but not daring to touch him.

“This is pathetic.” He said, crossing his arms tightly and Peter could only stare at the way his biceps flexed. “I haven’t even touched you and you’re already begging to come?” 

He knew he was being taunted, he could see it in the darkness of Mr. Starks gaze and despite the harshness of how words (maybe even because of the harshness) he couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him. His right hand inched toward the throbbing outline of his cock, tracing the shape with feather light fingers.

Starks eyes glanced down at his hand, jaw straining in restraint.

“Thought you didn’t need my permission to do things, huh? Remember that?” He teased as Peter closed his hand over the material, squeezing lightly until he could feel precum blot the inside of his boxers. “So...what if I just sent you home? Hard and wanting? Would you just jerk off when you got to your dorm?”

Peter shook his head fast as his breathing picked up even faster. He couldn’t look away from the older mans stern face.

“No, no...I...I wouldn’t. If you didn’t want me to, sir.” He whimpered, rolling his fingers over the shape of his cock head and panting softly.

Stark smirked, “Good answer, sweetheart. Pull your dick out.” 

Peter flushed at the demand, complying as quickly as possible. It almost hurt to touch himself, as he pulled the sweatpants and boxers down. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and humped into it, fully ready to jerk himself into oblivion. His injured hand gripped the surface of the work station behind him.

“Stop it. Did I say you could do that?” Stark asked, voice annoyed. Peter could tell the difference now. It was a fake tone he put on and....it really shouldn’t have been hot. But it was. “Put both hands on the table

Peter rushed to comply, vaguely aware of how obscene he must have looked. With his pants pulled down just under his ass, shirt still on and his hard prick standing proudly in front of him, the top shining with a copious amount of precum.

“I bet I could make you come, just like this.” Peter whined in disagreement, hips jutting forward quickly. He felt so highly strung that it probably wasn’t a stretch of the imagination. “Hush.” Mr. Stark stepped close enough that Peter could smell his cologne, could see how dark his pupils had gotten. 

“Take your palm, rub it on the head.” He said, eyes hungrily staring at the younger mans hips. Peter hesitated for only a second, unsure why the older man was asking him to do something so specific. 

He did as he was asked, slowly circling the palm of his hand over the head of his cock. It was so sensitive, his dry hand sticking to the slick skin. Peter hissed loudly, eyes falling shut as he rubbed just a bit faster. His balls felt heavy, ready to draw up and wring our every last drop of pleasure.

“Stop.” Peter almost screamed in frustration but settled for a high pitched ‘pleeeease’. 

Stark only laughed, “Just look at you, barely touched yourself and you’re already dripping onto my floor, making a mess. Who’s gonna clean that up, Peter? Put your hand back, slow down.”

The boy in question mewled carelessly, his hand gripping the counter hard as he resumed rubbing his cock. He realized with a flush of humiliation that Mr. Stark was having him quite literally polish himself, the head of his cock becoming tender and incredibly wet. He throbbed with the need for release, back arching forward. 

“I- I’ll clean it up, sir. However you waaant.” He exhaled shakily through his nose as he bit at his lip, hard enough to cut through the skin. The juxtaposition of him, writhing against a counter and ready to come from the bare minimum of stimulation and Tony Stark, staring at him with cruel, hungry eyes while fully clothed....it was a lot to take in. 

Peter felt like his body was burning up in his ridiculously thick hoodie. 

“That’s a good answer, baby.” Stark said with a smirk. Peter flushed at the small spark of praise and had to slow his hand down, to keep from coming. He didn’t dare wrap even a finger around himself. “Do you always get this wet? Or is that just special for me?”

“It’s you- god, it’s always you- Can, Can I please come?” He couldn’t keep from stuttering, not when his palm was so wet and felt so good, rubbing against his swollen head. His hips pumped slowly forward, grinding into the friction off his hand. He slipped every few seconds, the movement hard to maintain as his limbs shook with barely contained control.

“Ask nicely.” Mr. Stark said, considering. “Be creative. We both know you’re a smart little thing.”

Peter hissed, a string of expletives leaving his mouth. “I’ll be so good- please, sir. Please, Can I come? I’ll lick it up, I’ll- I’ll do whatever you want.”

He watched Starks facade break for a brief second, his usually impassive face turning darker as he let out a groan.

“Yeah, go ahead and come for me.” He whispered and just like that, Peter’s body drew up tight and he couldn’t draw enough air in. How could this feel more intense than when he normally jerked himself off?

How could this feel so much better than any of the times he’d fooled around with other boys?

“I’m- fuck, thankyousomuch.” Sticky come shot from his pink head, swollen as it was from his relentless rubbing. He felt tender as the white fluid seeped over his hand and down his shaft, sinking into his pubic hair.

He felt dirty, sullied by the man in front of him. He hadn’t even had to touch Peter. The power behind that was....It was the most satisfying thing he’d felt in a long time.

His body slowly drained of tension, bones feeling lose and pliant. Stark cleared his throat and suddenly averted his eyes, walking toward a cabinet before Peter could say a word. He opened a drawer and fished out a wash cloth, throwing it toward Peter and leaning against the wall behind him.

“T-thanks, sir. Do you- um?” He stuttered awkwardly as he wiped up the mess he made on his hand and thighs, very aware of how exposed he was now that he was going soft. Weren’t they just fighting a few minutes ago? Peter tended to forget things quickly around this enigma of a man.

He glanced down at Mr. Starks jeans and saw the clear outline of his dick, hard and dressed to the left. He licked his lips and hurried to put himself away and pull up his sweats, lest he get hard again.

Stark cleared his throat loudly, “My face is up here, spiderboy.” Peter blushed, face hot and embarrassed at being caught staring. He’d need to dispute that particular nickname later. “And no. You don’t need to- what you need to do is get back to your dorm. Preferably in one piece.”

Peter nodded heavily, trying to not let the disappointment show on his face. Why was he even shocked? He felt so tired and weak, the emotions more amplified than before. He swayed in place, gross rag still clutched in his uninjured hand, as his spidey senses went a little haywire and caused his vision to blur with dizziness.

He clutched the counter behind himself and hissed as his cut hand pressed into the metal. He hadn’t noticed the pain earlier, distracted as he was by pleasure and annoyance.

“Peter?” Mr. Starks voice said but it sounded uncharacteristically concerned. Or maybe that was just because Peter’s hearing was fading a tiny bit and his eyes were blurring black.

Oh god, he was gonna pass out. His limbs shook a bit as he lowered himself right to the workshop floor.

He felt a hand push but his hair back but couldn’t hear much beyond the pounding of his own heart.

“-gonna be alright, Pete. Jesus, how much sleep do you get, kid-“

The hand petting his head felt so good and cool, the calloused fingers calmed down his breathing and helped his vision come back into focus.

He stared at Mr. Stark with wide eyes, mind still a little too hazy to comprehend. Usually when he had these little spidey-fits, as he likes to call them, he couldn’t stand being touched but for some reason, the older mans hands felt nice and soothing on his scalp.

“You okay?” Stark asked, peering into Peter’s eyes like he could medically diagnose what was going on inside his brain. 

Peter gulped, his throat feeling suddenly dry. “I’m, Yeah...fine, I’m fine. It’s...part of the whole spider thing. My senses are always high and sometimes when they get- when they’re too high, I get woozy.”

Starks eyebrows drew together in thought. “Well....that’s settles it. You’re staying here tonight. In the guestroom, no funny business. Can’t have the boy wonder dying of sleep deprivation, not on my watch.”

“I get plenty of sleep-“ Peter protested weakly as Stark helped him stand up shakily.

“Sure you do, kid. Let’s get you to bed.”


	6. No Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this part.
> 
> But it does feature the f word in excess and Tony attempting to be noble but actually being an ass.
> 
> Also Peter is really pushy in this chapter. So. Keep that in mind.

Peter slept fitfully that night, not used to the ridiculously nice bed in Stark’s guest-room. He briefly examined the idea of sneaking into the older mans own room, climbing into his bed and.....

But he had no clue where his room even was. So. Plus, he hadn’t wanted to be kicked out. Not with how sensitive his senses had been.

Luckily his hand had fully healed over the night and he was feeling much more normal. He woke at 7 am, ever the annoying early riser, and made his way out of the guest room and into the kitchen.

It took him a bit to realize it was Saturday, therefore no classes. Still, he had a lot to revise on and...why did he think being Spider-Man plus going to college would be easy?

He rubbed at his eyes as he took in the sight of Tony Stark, standing at his kitchen island making coffee. God, some small, weird fanboy part of him was just.....fucking losing it.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and the man turned around. 

“Good to see you’re up.” He said, voice rough from sleep. He leaned against the counter, his sleep shirt rumpled but tight. It fit snug around his biceps and Peter couldn’t help it as his eyes trailed down toward the flannel pajama pants, clinging onto muscular thighs.

His throat felt dry and he knew he staring awkwardly, knew that he probably looked like a dipshit himself. Tangled hair and borrowed too-big cotton pants from Mr. Stark. He was suddenly very aware of his own shirtlessness and the coolness of the kitchen that caused his nipples to pebble into hard peaks.

“Want some coffee?” Stark asked, eyes staring at him cockily as he sipped his mug.

“Can I suck your cock?” God damn it, Peter. He squeezed his eyes shut in mortification. He hadn’t meant to say it out loud and....but they had done things last night. Surely Mr. Stark would-

When he opened his eyes the other man looked a mixture of unsure and disapproving.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” And just like that, Peter was already annoyed. Or disappointed. Why couldn’t this man stop giving him whiplash?

“Why not?” He asked meekly, crossing his arms protectively over his body.

“You know why.” Mr. Stark said simply, face uncharacteristically serious. “I keep...letting you get what you want, despite the fact that it’s not how I usually do things and...I can’t let it keep happening. And anyway, I want to discuss your new suit with you, I have some ideas-“

Peter huffed in frustration. “Am I being rejected right now? Even after last night?” He interrupted. He was only trying to distract him and it wasn’t going to work again. 

Stark only stared at him impassively, no look of shame on his face and Peter laughed bitterly at the lack of emotion. Who knew it could turn him on one minute and piss him off the next?

“It’s funny how you can let random co-Ed’s suck you off but the second I even suggest it-“ He Knew he was being pushy and rude and that he should let it go but....he was so tired of the back and forth. 

“Did you ever think that maybe I’m trying to protect you, kid?” He asked, like it was that simple and Peter wanted to throw something, felt like he could have a tantrum any second. 

“From what, you? God, that’s dramatic, even for Tony Stark.” Shut up, Peter. Oh my god, you’re being crazy. “I think that ship sailed when you saw my dick last night, so excuse me if I’m not feeling particularly emotionally protected.”

His aunt would be appalled at his language and the way he was acting. As it was, Stark didn’t look so pleased with him either.

“Are you prone to throwing fits like a child?” The older man asked, voice derisive. He was taunting Peter and not in the way he liked.

“I just want- I just want to do things with you and you keep- I just-!” He couldn’t stop the word vomit and t only made him feel younger and sillier.

“You don’t know what you want, Peter.” Mr. Stark said, face suddenly stern and serious. “You’re not ready for....my type of relationship.”

Peter scoffed, indigence building in his chest. “I don’t want a relationship, I want you to fuck me. Why is that so hard to get?” He knew he sounded every bit the petulant child he was being but...he didn’t understand.

“It’s not that simple. I don’t do simple, the things I do are-“ Peter rolled his eyes and interrupted the older man.

“So what? You like to have rough sex? I surmised that much, Mr. Stark. I’m not stupid.” He glared at his mentor, eyes blazing.

“I like to have rough sex that requires a contract, Peter.” He said, voice starting to sound weary. “That stuff we did before...I don’t...I don’t typically do that. Not without a contract of some kind.” 

Peter felt himself blush at the implication, almost forgetting that he was being idiotically rejected for some fake noble reason.

“So you mean like Fifty Shades?” He asked, peering at Mr. Stark in a hopefully seductive way. The older man choked on his sip of coffee and shuddered.

“Fucking- Christ, Pete- No. Not like that awful fucking book.” He sighed and sat his cup down, rubbing a weary hand over his jaw. “It’s....the people I sleep with, I require them to sign a contract. And an NDA. For safety.”

Peter gulped at the word safety. But he wasn’t about to back down.  
“Okay, So? I can sign whatever you want.”

Stark rolled his eyes and walked past the younger man, settling down at his table and crossing his legs, coffee cup still in hand. Peter wished he didn’t look so attractive. 

“It’s not that simple.” Peter scoffed at the repeated words. “Do you even know what you’re asking? Half the shit I do isn’t for the faint of heart and definitely not for a virgin.”

Well, that just....That’s wasn’t fair. “I’m not a virgin!” Peter hissed through gritted teeth. He relished in the mild shock on the older mans face. “I’ve had sex, ya know. With girls and guys! It’s not like it was all...vanilla. I’m just.....asking you to give me a chance.”

Okay, maybe that sounded a little ridiculous but. Oh well.

Stark laughed then, a mocking sound. “That’s the thing though, Kid. What if I asked you to get on your knees for me, right now?”

“I’d do it.” He replied, voice void of hesitation.

“Okay...So, If I wanted to tie you to my Saint Andrews cross and whip your back until you bruised?”

Peter gaped at him, temporarily lost for words. “I’ve- I’ve had kinky sex before, okay? I’m not some....little innocent boy, that you seem to think I am!” He said instead of answering.

“Then prey tell, what kind of ‘kinky sex’ have you been having?” The older man asked condescendingly, causing Peter’s eyes to narrow even further. 

“Oh my god, I’m a fucking gen Z kid, do you think I’ve never seen porn? I know what I like, I don’t need you to....to protect me from getting choked, or some shit!” He was fuming at that point, glaring daggers into the older mans head.

“Big difference between being choked and being fisted.” He said simply and Peter gripped his hair in frustration, letting out an annoyed growling noise. Why couldn’t it even be a point of discussion? “Consent is....I have to trust my partners to know what they want and be sure. I don’t know if-“

“I know that! All I’m asking is that you have the discussion with me! How am I supposed to know what I like if no one will even let me experiment?” He sounded whiny, even to his own ears. But he knew he was right.

“I don’t do experiments, Peter. They don’t end well. I need someone who is sure and won’t cause me problems in my personal life and no offense.....I don’t think....I don’t know that you have the heart for all of....this.” He finished lamely and the younger boy wanted to cry, he was so sick of the older man jerking his feelings around.

“God, I’m not a fucking child, Tony.” It was the first time he’d said the other mans name out loud, no Mr. Stark or Sir in its place. He wasn’t sure what kind of look the man in question was sending his way. “Why can’t we just...sit down and discuss the fucking contract? And then you can decide that you don’t want me? I’m used to rejection, I won’t take it personally.”

Tony glared at him, jaw locked in place. “Don’t try to fucking guilt me. It won’t work.” Peter rolled his eyes, sure it wouldn’t. “But....against my better judgement, sure. I’ll....we’ll do it tomorrow. If that’s what you really, honestly want. But don’t get your hopes up, there’s a lot of things you’re not going to want or like and there are non negotiable things that- you’ll just see.”

The older man looked suddenly worn out and kind of sad. If Peter had it in him, he’d feel guilty. Only he didn’t, because he’d just gotten his way for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot guess what’s coming up next


	7. Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter but explicit discussion of kink and sexual stuff.
> 
> Also if you aren’t into the whole brat-sub type.....this is not the story for you lol

“I don’t know, man. You just might wanna be careful. Maybe he’s right, maybe you’re a little in over your head.”

Peter huffed. This was not the advice he wanted from MJ. He couldn’t help but feel a little chastised.

“But I want to do it anyway, I’ll regret it if I don’t and I mean, maybe I’ll discover something about myself.” He said into his cellphone receiver, kicking his legs behind him as he pondered what to do. Deep down he already knew exactly what he was planning to do.

Mr. Stark had excused him his penthouse shortly after their conversation, claiming he had an important business meeting later that day. Peter was at least 70% sure he was lying to him.

Either way, it was for the better,m. It gave him time to think. And jerk off a few times. But who was counting? Anyway, he had their penultimate meeting today. The one where they would lay everything out and Stark would undoubtedly try to scare him away.

Kind of like Michelle was doing. 

“-just saying, what if he really does want to whip you? Is that like...a thing for you?” She sounded confused and Peter didn’t blame her...he’d never even let on that he was kinky. Not even to her.

“I....I’m not sure? But he said something about consent being important, so like no way is he going to force me into anything.” MJ hummed noncommittally. “I won’t let him, okay?”

She had no idea that he meant it literally. Stark really couldn’t overpower his natural abilities, so Peter wasn’t worried about that. He was more worried about the idea of being vulnerable to another person in such a scary way.

Maybe exited was a more apt word.

It’s not like he was a virgin, far from it actually. He hadn’t been lying about that. And he wasn’t even lying when he said he’d had kinky sex. He’d had a couple of boyfriends over the last few years and he’d been bitten, had his hair pulled, discovered he much preferred bottoming over topping (a fact that MJ teased him relentlessly about) and had on one occasion been choked.

He’d come so hard he’d blacked out a little. And dude wasn’t even that good in bed. So.

So, he knew of some things that he liked. Voicing them would be another issue altogether.

—

“Is this what a sex contract looks like?” He asked with a squeak. His palms already felt sweaty.

He sat in Starks sparkling clean kitchen, awkwardly stiff in a chair across from the man himself. It was only noon and he felt incredibly nervous to be discussing this kind of....thing....during the day.

Mr. Stark snorted softly, shuffling through his papers. “This is exactly what a sex contract looks like.”

Peter only gaped at him as he shuffled through the papers and laid one out in front of him on the glass table.

Non-Disclosure Agreement. Peter gulped. “Should I have a lawyer with me?” He joked non-jokingly. He didn’t expect Stark to look so serious.

“You won’t need one. It’s...just protocol, okay? Not an insult on your intelligence or anything. It’s just to make sure none of this gets out.” He looked oddly vulnerable in that moment. Peter looked over the document. Nothing seemed particularly shocking, so he signed his name on the dotted line. It felt odd to signing his sex life off on paper.

“Okay, So now let’s talk.” Mr. Stark said, settling his elbows on the table and leaning his chin on folded hands. “I have a few....rules. And I’m sure you do too.”

“I’m allowed to have rules?” Peter asked, voice void of any joking nature. He was being serious, wasn’t this about Stark being in control.

The mans eyebrows knitted together, like he was concerned before he sighed wearily. “Absolutely. Look, this whole....thing, is nothing without rules. On both sides. I want you to be happy and comfortable and consenting.”

Peter felt himself flush at the words, unexpectedly turned on. Now wasn’t the time, so he tried to push it down.

“Um...well, I know I’m not into being peed on. Not that there’s anything wrong with that!” He added hastily and Mr. Stark only smiled at him, an odd fondness in his eyes.

“Let’s start more simple. I have a few basic rules. This won’t be exclusive.” Peter nodded, that made enough sense to him. He hadn’t really expected it to be, to be honest. “You’re allowed to sleep with who you want but for the love of god, use a condom. You’ll get regular testing, just in case. No barebacking between us or out of our arrangement.”

Peter nodded along, he’d always practiced safe sex either way. 

“Always use your safe words when you need them. This is non negotiable. I won’t be disappointed if you use one, some times I might even ask you to. It’s important that you know it’s not a bad thing.” He peered at Peter seriously and the younger man flushed again.

“I uh- absolutely, sir.” The older mans eyes narrowed. “I can do that.”

“If there’s anything you don’t like, tell me. I don’t want you doing anything you don’t want to do. Be very clear when we discuss a scene because while I can read you....I might still struggle.”

Peter kept nodding, unable to form words because he was shocked at how maturely the man was wording all of this.

“And last, no kissing on the lips.” Peter felt...confused and oddly disappointed. It must have shown on his face. “It’s nothing against you. I just...find it too intimate. If that’s an issue, I need to know now.”

Peter only took a few seconds to reply. “Not at all, sir.” And it really wasn’t. At least he didn’t think so.

“Anything you’d like to add?” He asked and Peter tried to get his mind to work.

“Um....if you’re actually mad at me or upset about something I’ve done, I’d like to know. I don’t like....disappointing people. I guess...it really turns me on when you’re like, fake mean to me but. I can tell the difference.” He shifted uncomfortable under Mr. Starks shockingly soft gaze.

“That’s perfectly fine.” He said, eye contact too intense for Peter to hold. “I’d also like if you would do the same. And aftercare isn’t an option, just so you know.”

Peter looked confused. 

“Some subs want to try to opt out of aftercare. I’m sure you’ve researched enough online to know what subdrop is.” Peter nodded in affirmation. “It’s not always a bad thing. Sometimes a scene can make you experience an adrenaline high and obviously, you have to come down from that at some point. Sometimes it can be scary and a little cloudy. Especially is you reach subspace. It’s a wonderful thing, very powerful but....I claim the right to take care of you afterward because it’s important to me.”

Peter felt himself growing hard, to his utter mortification. It was just...the way he spoke, so uncharacteristically tender. It got Peter going in a way that shocked him. Like the older man was capable of being sweet and kind but underneath it all, he knew he could reduce Peter to a whimpering mess.

He’d already done it before.

“That’s- that sounds good.” He squeaked, ignoring the ghost of a smirk sent his way.

Mr. Stark stared at him for a second before clearing his throat. “Let’s discuss kinks.”

So much for getting rid of his boner.

“Were you serious about the whipping thing?” He asked suddenly, immediately sighing at the amused look Stark gave him.

“Yes.” He said simply and Peter felt his face heat up. “I do enjoy painplay.”

Peter blanched a little at the word, hoping it went unnoticed. Of course it didn’t, Stark let out a chuckle that actually didn’t sound too mean for once.

“It doesn’t always have to be whipping.” He said, gazing at Peter with laughter in his eyes. “It can be....simpler things. Like spanking.” 

Peter bit his lip, suddenly unable to keep still as he squirmed in his seat. It didn’t go unnoticed by Mr. Stark.

“And if you like my hand, we can go from there. There are some paddles that aren’t too intense but make the skin turn a wonderful shade of red.”

Oh god. Oh fuck. Well, you discover something new about yourself every day. He had no idea if he’d even- but it sounded so good-

He couldn’t stop himself from staring at the older mans callused, rough looking hands.

“You mentioned something before about choking. You into breathplay?” He asked slowly and Peter was going to need him to stop talking in that....in that voice. 

“I’ve um...once, a guy did it. To me. Once. It was really...good.” Mr. Stark hummed, eyes looking a little glazed over.

“There’s plenty of ways to play around with that.” He smiled like a shark. “Anything we do, we can discuss it beforehand. If you want to be surprised, let me know and I’ll stay within your limits.”

“My limits?” Peter asked weakly, mind burdened with information. He tried to appear confident, even as he struggled to not rub himself through his jeans. He didn’t want to give Mr. Stark that satisfaction of seeing him back down.

“Yea, hard limits are the sort of things that....you never wanna do. For instance, I’m not really into edge play. Pissing on people, cutting them, etc.” Peter felt dizzy and relieved at the same time. “Soft limits are things you maybe aren’t into now but would like to try. Those are the ones I really want you to think about, so you can be 100% sure.”

Peter hesitated, his heart still beating sluggishly. “So...if I’m like, kinda scared of fisting but...not entirely adverse to the idea? That’s a soft limit?” 

Mr. Starks jaw clenched and Peter knew he was getting turned on. The thought made him feel incredibly powerful.

“Yes, that would be a soft limit. Or say you enjoy choking but only when I’m fucking you, never when you’re blowing me.” Peter inhaled sharply and bit his lip. 

“I think I’d like it both ways, Mr. Stark.” He said on an exhale and he wasn’t even shocked by the breathy, turned on sound of his voice. 

The other man glared at him with a playful edge. “New rule,” He said, his stern voice doing nothing to help Peter’s uh....situation. “No more calling me that when we’re discussing important things. Okay, sweetheart?”

Peter couldn’t help the whine that slid out. “That’s....that’s just mean.” He said, his lips dropping into a pout.

The older man laughed and scrubbed at his face in exasperation. “I’m sorry,” He said with no amount of sincerity. “Would you rather I play fair?”

“I’d rather you just do what you want with me.” He said confidently, voice shaking the barest amount.

“What I want to do with you would leave you crying, babe.” Mr. Stark said and Peter realized with a jolt that it kind of scared him in a thrilling way and.....the fear also....turned him on? A little bit? Jesus, he was more fucked up than he thought.

Stark squinted at him like he was trying to figure something out before he chuckled. 

“Wow, this stuff really turns you on, doesn’t it? Being talked down to?” Peter could only shrug at his question, unsure of the reason himself.

“I think....I don’t know, it feels good to be bad and do bad things because I’m always doing what people tell me to do. And um....I never really get into any trouble, any discipline, so it feels....nice...like-“

“Like someone cares enough to make you act better?” Stark cut through his rambling and Peter felt himself grow hot. 

“Um, yes, I think so.” He said, voice sounding wobbly.

“Is that what you need, baby? For someone to make sure you’re being good and taking care of yourself? Punish you when you act up and disappoint them?” He whispered across the table and Peter couldn’t stop his eyes from fluttering closed. Here he was, sitting across from Tony Stark, as he spoke filthy words that Peter never even knew he craved.

Stark sat back suddenly, letting out a disbelieving noise. “Huh. I didn’t peg you for a brat, Parker.”

Peter furrowed his brow in confusion, unsure whether to be offended.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Stark said upon seeing his expression. “Sub Brat. It’s a....type, in the community. Kind of twinky, likes to rile their dom up. Likes to talk back and be put in their place.”

Peter didn’t know what to say, he felt kind of shocked that the description fit him to a T. It kind of reminded him of being Spider-Man, actually. Peter Parker was sweet and well mannered, always kind to strangers and never late to class.

Spider-Man was a smart ass who could beat the daylights out of a grown man.

He’d had a hard time combining the two. Come to think of it, he normally wouldn’t talk to anyone the way he did Mr. Stark. But being around the older man made him want to test him, see if he could get him to snap. Peter had a sudden, vivid image of himself curled over Tony Stark’s lap as the older man swung his hand down and slapped his bare ass. He would cry because despite having a healing factor, Peter still very much felt pain. The red would probably recede from his cheeks pretty quickly, so he’d just have to keep slapping him.

Peter felt his cock jump, heavy and hot here it lay in the confines of fabric. 

“You look like your thinkin’ something fun.” Stark laughed and Peter blushed again. It’s like the man knew exactly how to make him nervous. “So do you think that description fits you?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” He gulped, eyes trained on the mans handsome face.

“You can call me Tony if you want. But I’d prefer you call me sir in bed, sounds cute coming from that mouth.” Peter knew he was just picking on him now but it didn’t make him mad at all. If anything it only made him hornier.

“Why are you...why are you being so easy about this?” He asked, curious despite himself.

“I think you’re cute as hell, you’re willing and able and stubborn as hell. Why not try it out?” He answered with utter sincerity. Peter believed him.

“Now,” He sat up straighter across from Peter. “Let’s think of a safe word for you. How about maroon for stop?”

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk when my next chapter will be buuut I’m also one on a starker oneshot that’s going to be reeeeaally long


	8. A Little Bit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My name is Mez, I like writing about kink.
> 
> Warnings: nipple clamps, mild painplay, condescending dirty talk.

They had decided to set up a.....meeting? A scene? For next week and Peter was excited. He was still supremely confused as to why Mr. Stark was suddenly okay with the idea of him being his...sub.

Peter took a minute to try to acclimate to the word. He obviously wanted to do this, he’d willingly signed the papers after all. And he was excited to finally get to try new things and with a handsome, smart....mildly annoying man like Mr. Stark.

He just wondered where it would leave him emotionally, in the end. Right now, it was fine. Peter had no issue being non-exclusive, didn’t even care that that meant Tony probably had other submissives.

That was fine because he wasn’t in this for a relationship. But Peter knew he had a tendency to become attached to people who showed him any sort of kindness.

Luckily, Mr. Stark was rude and cocky and overconfident and....it pissed Peter off and set his blood on fire all at once. He wanted to impress him, wanted to get him riled up enough that he’d shout at him.

Logically, he knew that wasn’t healthy. So he would toe the line. He needed to keep some of his sanity, after all.

His classes with Tony had also become incredibly awkward as of late. It infuriated him that the man wouldn’t even look at him but he had to remind himself, “Yeah, dipshit. The last time he said anything to you in this classroom, you ended up coming in your pants.” 

So maybe it was for the best that the most he’d heard from Tony all week was a “Correct, Mr. Parker.” When he was asked a question (and wasn’t it sad that even that got him horny) and a simple text that told him to arrive at the penthouse on Friday night, 6pm.

He had quickly finished any coursework necessary and avoided MJ like the plague, no way was he ready to explain half of this whole...thing to her. Not more than he already had. 

He wanted to make sure his entire weekend was free. Just in case. Maybe he could squeeze some study time in there too.

—

 

“So, do you have like, a sex room? A dungeon?” Peter asked in his nervousness. He wiped sweaty hands on his jeans as he stood awkwardly across from Mr. Stark in his living room. He had just arrived and he still had no idea what to do with himself inside the expensive building.

“Oh absolutely.” Tony said with a chuckle. “Wanna see it?”

Peter couldn’t help but nod over enthusiastically. He had no idea what a sex dungeon would look like, hopefully it wouldn’t be too cold. Just three word dungeon made Peter think of cold places.

The older man led him into a room just past his bedroom. The door was heavily locked.....because of course it was. It was a big secret to keep, a secret secret dungeon.

Peter wasn’t sure what he was expecting but this wasn’t it. The room was spacious and warm looking, unlike the horror story castle-like monstrosity he’d imagined in his mind. The walls were a warm grey, if it were possible. There was a bed in the center of the room, big and covered in black sheets. 

There were shelves upon shelves, covered in various....instruments and harnesses. Glancing around, Peter couldn’t see the alleged cross Tony had talked about previously. Maybe he hid it so that Peter wouldn’t be freaked out.

He wandered toward the shelves and examined different devices, confused but intrigued by their design. Some even looked like they were designed by Tony himself. Peter was already hard, just thinking about the older man constructing toys to torture his subs with. The whole idea was painfully arousing.

He trailed a hand over a pair of clips dangling on a string, he knew they were nipple clamps but they had some kind of mechanism on them...

“Shocking nipple clamps, designed them myself.” Tony was directly behind him, hands clamped onto his hips and he’d somehow slipped through Peter’s spidey senses and surprised him. “I figure they’re pretty self explanatory, no?” His hands trailed up Peter’s torso as the younger man bit his lip to keep from making any embarrassing noises.

His left hand wandered up Peter’s shirt, leaving a burning trail behind as it made its way toward his left nipple. Goosebumps pushed up on Peter’s skin and he shivered against the man behind him, ass pushing backward until he felt rewarding hardness on the seat of his jeans.

“How sensitive are your nipples, Pete?” He whispered into the younger mans ear as he pinched at the mentioned body part, causing Peter to gasp and arch his back further. His hands gripped onto the counter top in front of him as Tony twisted his nipple with warning, rougher than Peter expected.

“Unh- they’re....Yeah, they’re s-sensitive.” Stark chuckled against his neck, mouthing at his skin and biting down. Hard. “Oh fuck!” Peter hissed as his cock throbbed. He didn’t expect to be this turned on but then again, being a young man and having his senses, his reactions weren’t all that shocking.

“Those ones there are maybe a little too much for you today.” Tony said as Peter whined in protest, shoving his hips back in a slow grind as he continued to squeeze his nipples in succession. “They shock you, make it really sting. I don’t think you’re ready for those, honey. Wanna try a normal pair? See if you like it?”

Peter was nodding before he’d even finished the sentence. God, if they felt anything like his fingers harshly pinching....he was definitely ready to try them.

Tony abruptly stepped back and turned Peter around by the shoulders. 

“Take your clothes off, kneel over there.” He pointed to a portion of the floor where a black mat lay. It looked soft and padded and it vaguely occurred to Peter just what it was for. The man really had thought of everything to keep his subs comfortable. The idea made Peter feel oddly warm.

He stripped off his pants and shirt, leaving them to lay on the floor haphazardly. He hesitated with his boxers, looking to Mr. Stark for direction. He only nodded at him, eyes already taking over his body in slow motion.

He stepped out of his boxers and went to kneel on the padded mat. He felt supremely exposed but the situation did nothing to flag his raging erection. His cock bobbed and dropped as he settled down down his knees and gazed up at Tony. 

The older man walked forward and lifted his chin with one finger, stared deep into his eyes.

“For now on, when I tell you I want you ready and in position, this is what I mean. You come in here, get undressed, and kneel on this mat. Hold your wrists behind your back. All pretty and presented for me.” He spoke reverently in a way that made Peter feel beautiful. He gulped as the other man walked away from him and gathered up a pair of clamps from off the wall.

“These are a good starter pair,” He said, as if they were discussing something mundane. “Nice and padded, so we won’t hurt you. You have a great healing factor but I’d rather not hurt you unless you ask for it. Do you want me to put these on you, babe?”

Peter’s teeth clenched and he fought the urge to thrust into the air in front of him. His head dragged down to stare at the floor as he breathed deeply.

A hand gripped his hair roughly and pulled his head back, drawing a shout from his throat.

“I’m sorry,” Tony said in a way that showed he wasn’t sorry at all. “But when I ask a question, I expect an answer. Do I need to ask again?”

“N-no, sir.” Peter gasped as he tried not to fight against the too tight hand in his hair. “I would like the clamps, please.”

His hand unclamped before soft fingers ran through the strands. “That’s better, honey.” He cooed and it went straight to Peter’s cock. “Now what are your words?” He lowered himself to the mat, kneeling in front of the younger man. The chain clinked in his hands and Peter shivered at the noise. 

“Blue for good, orange f-for slow down, an-and maroon for Stop. Snap if I can’t- can’t talk.” He stuttered as the older man traced callused fingertips over his nipples. His senses were firing off, his hair stood on end on his arms and legs.

“Good, Good.” He praised. The older man jingled the chain as he raised it, pushing open the mouth of one clamp and settling it over one hard nipple. The covering was soft against his skin and then suddenly it closed, the pressure tight and stinging and holy fucking shit, it hurt.

“Oh my- wow-“ Peter moaned, struggling to keep his body from wiggling too much. His head tipped back as Tony attached the other clamp gently and let the chain dangle between them, the metal was cold against Peter’s feverish skin.

He obediently kept his wrists held behind his back and peered at Mr. Stark head on. The older mans eyes were darkened, pupils expanded in pleasure. Peter could only imagine what he looked like, dripping onto the floor as his nipples stung horribly.

“How’s that feel, baby?” Mr. Stark whispered. 

“G-good, oh fuck- it hurts but feels so- good.” He bit his lips harder, trying to stifle the whining noise that came deep from within his throat.

Tony reached up and held onto the chain and before Peter could even think to protest, he tugged on it lightly. “Oooooh my GOD-“ Peter gasped, voice nearly a shout.

Tony tugged again and Peter pulled at his wrists behind his back, gripping hard at both hands and digging his nails into the skin. 

He kept tugging every few seconds and the pain shot through Peter’s chest and found its way to his cock. God, if only he could-

But he could touch himself, couldn’t he? There was nothing stopping him, his hands weren’t even tied.

He acted quickly, a hand darting forward as he pitched his body downward and braced himself with one hand. He jerked his cock fast with the other, not caring about the man in front of him. He pressure on his weeping cock even made him forget the pressure on his nipples and the hand connected to it, until he was yanked forward. He howled at the pain as his hand was slapped away and he landed on all fours, face buried in Tony’s crotch.

His nipples were being stretched the slightest bit from the firm grip Mr. Stark now held and it hurt so much, he felt his senses go haywire. He was panting and whining and he didn’t even realize he had started to rub his face against the crotch of Tony’s dress pants.

“Did I fucking say you could do that?” He heard from above, Tony’s voice sounded gritty and tense.  
“Wow, you sure do have a listening problem. Who is it that’s in control, Pete?”

Peter felt his head swim and he must have taken too long to answer because Stark tugged on the chain again and he rubbed his face into his jean, mouth open and wet. “You, you are, sir. I-I’m sorry.” 

“And who makes you cum?” He asked, pulling tighter on the chain until Peter felt his body shake, moans streaming from his open mouth.

“God, You- it’s you!” He squeaked, no ounce of attitude detected today.

“That’s right, baby. When you’re in here, your cock doesn’t belong to you. It’s mine, isn’t it?” God, he talked so condescendingly and it sent heat to the bottom of Peter’s spine and he wanted to grind his hips into the mat below him, just let his knees give out and do it. His hips had a mind of their own, it seemed. They twitched a small but noticeable amount before Peter could stop himself. It didn’t go unnoticed.

“Okay, fine. If it’s gonna be that way,” Stark said with about upon sigh before the pressure on his nipples let up. He didn’t have much time to gasp in relief before his knees and arms were knocked out from under him and he landed stomach down on the mat. He didn’t have too far to go but the sudden pressure against his balls hurt and Peter didn’t want to think too hard about how that made it feel even better, somehow.

A hand grabbed at his hair as Peter pushed himself into a cobra position, his stomach muscles straining with effort. The hand tangled in brown curls and yanked at them until Peter was faced once more with Tony Stark’s crotch. The older man was already unbuttoning himself and pulling out his cock, not even bothering to pull his pants or boxers all the way down.

He pulled it out and Peter was surrounded by the smell of him. Like cologne and musk and man. Something so masculine it made his toes curls and he opened his mouth without thinking, eyes darting up to see the little bit of Tony’s face he could get from this angle.

“Look at you, all ready for me.” He rubbed the head against Peter’s open tongue and he was assaulted with the salty taste of precum, a moan drawing forth from his throat.

“But you were being bad, weren’t you? Doing exactly what I told you not to do?” He just kept tapping his cock onto Peter’s tongue and the boy wanted to close his mouth on it but he knew better already. 

“Now....maybe I should ask you to do something humiliating, huh? Hmm...what would Peter hate?” Tony’s free hand reattached to the nipple chain and tugged until Peter pitched forward, half of his long cock suddenly pushed into the younger mans mouth and he groaned loudly at the sensation.

Peter sucked hard at the head of his dick and was rewarded with a harsher tug on his nipples.

“I want you to hump the floor.” He said, voice annoyingly clear considering his cock head was reaching the opening of Peter’s throat by now. He thrusted deep enough that the boy gagged a little before sucking harder. He whined in protest but Tony only yanked the chain harder.

God, his nipples were going to be so sore later. The idea kind of excited him, even in it’s ever growing fuzziness.

He lowered his hips into the mat, thrusting at the soft material. He thought maybe he’d go slow, draw out the pleasure of being allowed to do anything but...despite the mild humiliation, he just couldn’t.

He bucked hard into the floor, his cock slipping over the black mat as Stark thrusted shallowly into his wet mouth. He couldn’t help but gasp because even though the floor mat was softer than actual hardwood, it was still flat and ungiving and it made his cock and balls sting in a way that had his eyes streaming.

“That’s it, hump the fucking floor. You’re so easy for it, aren’t you?” He cried harder then, at the gentle tone of voice Tony was using on him as he fucked his mouth and pulled at his hair. “So desperate to get off, you’ll hump the floor like a fucking dog.”

Peter moaned so loudly, his throat choked up and caused an obscene gagging noise to erupt from his throat. His body seized up, his balls drawing up tight as his sensitive cock head rubbed against the mat and jerked, come shooting all over the ground and coating his belly.

Mr. Stark thrust once, twice, three more times, deeper than ever before he tensed up and his release flooded Peter’s mouth and throat, painting the insides white. He gulped around the sudden influx, some of it bubbling up from his lips and Peter was sure he’d never forget the obscene wet noise it made. 

He pulled out, leaving Peter panting for air and collapsing onto the ground in front of him. 

A gentle hand hand over his head and he was pushed onto his back. He gazed up at Mr. Stark as he buckled his pants. Peter was just about to use the last of his strength to push up his body and stand on wobbly legs, before the other man hooked an arm under his knees and back and hauled him up into his arms.

“Shh,” Tony whispered before Peter could protest. “Let’s get you cleaned up, okay? Then maybe something to drink.”

Peter sighed and let himself be carried like a rag doll into Mr. Starks bathroom.


	9. Thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update before I write some more smut for this :)
> 
> Basically just Peter the day after the nipple clamps

Sitting inside Mr. Starks workshop was....odd. Especially when he wasn’t even horny, he was just sitting on a stool at a workbench across the room as he watched the man tinker with some suit parts.

The nerdy part of Peter couldn’t help but stare, intrigued and also mildly sleepy. His orgasm earlier in the night had taken it out of him but when Tony had asked if he wanted to have an early night, the younger man adamantly refused. 

He’d taken him into the bathroom after their scene, setting him down in the closed toilet as he filled up his stupidly luxurious tub. When Tony helped him into the bubbles, his whole body relaxed and sunk into the warmth. There were even jets in the damn thing!

He’d briefly fallen into a hazy place, no quite asleep, when the older man had left to clean up the play room. It’s weird because he doesn’t remember much from that moment. Maybe he wasn’t getting enough sleep or maybe it was just the cloud that surrounded him after his first scene. But he enjoyed how it made him feel boneless and unworried. He was fine to just soak in the tub, Mr. Stark would return to help him out and take care of him. 

And he had. He’d helped him out of the water, dried him off with gentle hands and even gentler words. Peter didn’t know the man was capable of being so.....nice.

He’d gotten him some carrots to snack on and an apple juice. Normally Peter would be a little miffed that he was being treated like a five year old but right then it had felt good to be taken care of. Peter was so used to worrying about twenty different things and he knew that he didn’t have to, at least not after a scene.

He had only felt mildly guilty about forgoing patrol tonight. He needed to have his wits about him if he was going to be swinging from building to building, though. He was not in the right mindset to be doing any crime fighting. He would make sure to schedule a daytime patrol tomorrow and study for his bio exam, he really couldn’t fail it because his grade wasn’t quite as high as it needed to be. He really wanted to get the chancellors scholarship and to do that he had to have-

“I can hear you thinking from over here, kid. Chill out.” He was snapped from his thoughts as Tony spoke, not even bothering to raise his head to look at Peter. The younger man was only a little annoyed that he was so obvious.

“I wasn’t...” He tried to deny fruitlessly but Tony just gave him a look that called him out instantly. “Sorry....I just have so much coming up, I feel kind of bad just....basking in this and watching you tinker with your suit.” He admitted with a sigh. He leaned his elbows onto the table in front of him, his head still felt pretty fuzzy but it was a lot sharper than an hour ago.

“It’s good for you, after a scene.” Tony said simply as he sat a part down. “Also, I’m not tinkering with my suit. I’m tinkering with yours.”

Peter gaped at him, momentarily lost for words. What.....? He remembered Mr. Stark making some comment about a suit but he didn’t think......”Um....that’s nice, sir...but....I don’t need it?” He said softly, still shocked that the man would even be working on something for him.

“Of course you need it.” He replied in that cocky tone that always annoyed Peter. He must have seen the look on the boys face because he hurried on. “As your mentor I would prefer if you allowed me to do this. To keep you safe. Well....safer.”

Peter couldn’t seem to find words and he wasn’t sure how he felt about the whole mentor thing, especially after that mad had just applied soothing lotion to his sore nipples not an hour ago. They were fine now, his healing had taken care of that- but- that wasn’t the point.

“I’m plenty safe in my own suit,” He lied like a lying liar who lies. Tony just stared at him with a scrutinizing gaze. “Plus, I’d never be able to repay you, sir.”

“I don’t need a payment,” The man laughed and Peter bristled just a bit at the sound. “And okay, so....as your dom, who doesn’t want you to abruptly die while out fighting criminals, will you take the damn suit when I’m finished?”

Peter’s hard thumped hard in his chest and heat pooled in his belly. Jesus, he needed to calm the hell down.

Peter nodded meekly, afraid to use his voice. He was vaguely aware that Tony was using dirty tactics against him.

“Good,” The older mans grin turned dirty. “Because you’re cute when you come. I’d hate to miss that just because you got cut up by some robot villain.”

It was possibly the nicest thing the other man had ever said to him so you can’t blame Peter for getting a tiny bit misty eyed. Whatever. He was just tired and emotional from coming his brains out.

—

As the day wore on, he started to feel much more like himself and less like he was going to fade away into his own mind. 

Tony had left him around noon, to do some kind of work he’d said and so Peter up on a couch in his living room and went through some reading material. He even managed to finish an entire paper before Mr. Starks AI sent him some bag of food to eat for lunch and the idea that Tony was thinking of him enough to make sure he ate was....it was nice. That was all.

Ok so maybe he wasn’t THAT big of a dick. Peter was honestly a bit shocked by all of it.

And their scene yesterday had been....it had been past Peter’s expectations. He had gone to sleep with a cloudy, happy mins. He knew enough about bdsm to know it was probably best subspace but he wasn’t sure he’d gotten all the way there, not with what he had read about it online.

But it was so good. The way he treated him during and after and how his nipples were still a little sore even this morning, like his accelerated healing hadn’t wanted to let the feeling go. Realistically he knew it was probably psychosomatic, just him imagining a pain that he wanted to be there.

Which was also new. Sure, Peter liked for his hair to be pulled and a playful bite here and there was sometimes fun. But. He’d never quite wanted someone to make him hurt. And yet, here he was.

It’s not like he wanted to be whipped or slapped around. Peter touched a hand to his cheek and he suddenly had a vivid, unwelcome image of Mr. Stark slapping him across the face. That would probably sting, wouldn’t it? His lip would probably catch against his teeth, his face would flush red? God, he’d been hit during fights, sure but never....never actually slapped.

Peter bit his lip as he felt himself grow hard. Okay...sure....maybe he didn’t want to be whipped. Just put the whole slapping on a shelf, for now. He’d bring it up....eventually. Maybe.

He gulped as he thought about Tony and his rough hands, how they had felt tugging at his hair. God, he wanted that again. Sure, he’d deep throated a guy before but never....never like that. Never with such strong hands and so much control. He’d felt small and helpless and....yeah, he’d loved it.

He wanted more of that, at least while Mr. Stark was being nice to him. Which was strange, to be honest. But maybe having sex with the man made him less likely to be an ass to Peter. Who knew? He wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Or something like that.

Either way, Peter was incredibly excited to see what the other man had in store for him. He’d be spending another night at the penthouse, they’d agreed yesterday. He didn’t know what he was going to tell MJ but he knew he was probably going to look fucked out by the time he arrived back at school.

After he managed to get some of his course work done, he realized it was only 3 o’clock and he probably had a lot of time to kill.

He stared out at the room surrounding him impassively. He could maybe snoop and he’d probably get away with it. With that in mind, he prowled his way into Tony’s dungeon. The man had said nothing about him being in it while he wasn’t there, so Peter figured....why not?


	10. Snooping Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony catches Peter in the room alone.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: bondage, fingering, face/thigh slapping, mild humiliation

He glanced around the room he’d just stepped in, once again taking in the surprisingly comfortable feel of it all. It was much less intimidating even now, when he was alone to glance around at all the instruments.

He padded around the room and ran his hands over several different chains, all gathered in an area with ropes and what looked like....harnesses? Peter gulped as he felt heat gather in his belly.

He trailed to the center of the shelving and was faced with dozens of different types of whips, some more terrifying than others. He ran his hands over one with tiny, long strips of what looked like leather. He could only imagine how much they would hurt. Somehow the idea wasn’t as scary as before. 

He shook his head to clear the thought. No. He was going out of his mind. He walked further down and there was all kinds of glinting mental, some incredibly dull looking and others....had an odd, unreal glint to them. Like the metal was liquid inside and not of this world. Knowing Mr. Stark, it probably wasn’t. His eyes settled on one long bar that had two cuffs, one on each end. They were blue and the material looked like leather but felt entirely too soft. The insides were padded with even softer material. There were tiny locks around each cuff. 

Peter’s hair stood on end, his senses tingled and-

“You seem highly fascinated with the spreader bar. I don’t blame you, it’s pretty interesting looking, isn’t it?”

Peter whipped around quickly, “God, do you just enjoy surprising me?” He asked, heart beating out of chest in bursts. Tony stood in the open doorway, leaned casually against the door jam.

“Well, seeing as how you’re in my ‘sex dungeon’ without permission....I think I’m allowed to scare you a little.” The older man stalked into the room, coming to stand shoulder to shoulder with a stiff Peter. He had no idea if he was in trouble or not but Mr. Stark seemed pretty relaxed.

“Jesus, kid. Calm down, You act like I’m gonna beat you for stepping foot in here.” Peter gulped as Tony jokingly pushed their shoulders together. His face became serious very quickly, however. “You know I’m not going to do that....right?”

The thing was....Peter wasn’t sure if he wanted him to or not. Instead he just nodded as fast as he could, eyes probably a little more than terrified.

Mr. Stark put fingers under his chin and tilted his head back the slightest bit. 

“Peter,” He said sternly. “If I don’t expressly tell you not to do something, I have no right to be mad at you for doing it. Okay?”

Peter just kept nodding but the feeling wouldn’t go away. It was like....almost like he....

“What if I want you mad at me?” He whispered and bit his lip when Mr. Starks fingers tightened and his eyes grew dark.

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” Tony asked quietly. Peter gnawed at his bottom lip.

“I’d-I’d rather be full of you.” He stuttered as confidently as he could manage.

The older man only laughed and tilted his head to the side. He leaned in and sunk his teeth into the area just under Peter’s ear, causing a keening noise to whistle from the boys bitten lips.

“It’s cute how you think you’ll get my cock in you, right after you disobey me.” Oh god, he was going with it. Peter wanted to thank the heavens for giving him this gift, as one of Mr. Starks rough hands dug into the curls at the back of his neck and yanked his head back, baring more of his throat to the man.

“If I’m so cute, maybe you can forgive me?” Peter asked, voice small and unsure. He really wanted to sell the part of eager, young cockslut. It wasn’t exactly hard.

Tony sucked at a spot on his neck and hummed lowly. “Or maybe I can teach you a lesson.” Peter whined high in his throat, not even trying to hide what he wanted at this point.

“You like that, don’t you?” Tony asked as he gripped Peter’s hip hard enough to bruise through his jeans. Peter hissed at the feeling. “Like when I threaten you?”

God, how fucked up was it that just the word ‘threaten’ had Peter throbbing with need?

“Uh- yea,” He groaned as Tony bit his neck again, harder than before. “Gotta learn my lesson- maybe you should um- should slap me around a bit.”

He immediately regretted his words when Tony pulled back, placing both hands on his hips. His eyebrows were sky high and just like that, Peter’s mouth was running.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that! I mean, I did mean to say it but I didn’t mean to do it right now, I was just going to ask if-“

His head jolted sideways, a harsh stinging sensation spread across his cheekbone and heat pooled under the skin.

“Ohholyfuckingshit.” Peter slurred, putting a cool hand to his cheek as he tried to pick up his dropped jaw. His cock blurted a copious amount of precum through his jeans until the zipper was actually wet and wow, he felt like he was pulsating.

“Get undressed. Now.” Mr. Stark ordered and Peter rushed to obey, flinging his clothes around in a way that probably looked stupid to the other man but holy shit, he didn’t even care. He was discovering things about himself that he never knew and he never wanted to stop.

As soon as he stood naked in front of Tony, he dropped his eyes and stared at the floor. The other man hummed in what sounded like approval. Peter figured he would tell him where to go from there, whether he wanted him on the mat or not.

“Lay on the bed, angel. And spread those legs for me. You know your words?” He did as he was told, ordered by Tony’s gentle but demanding voice. He recited his words to the man quickly before laying on the bed.

The older man walked to the shelving unit and picked up....the bar Peter had been examining. He still had no idea what it was or what it was used for but...

He didn’t have much time to think as the other man walked to the bed and gestures for him to spread his legs. He guided each ankle into a separate hole and Peter...got the idea pretty quickly.

He was spread so wide, his legs incapable of closing even as he used a little bit of his super strength. Mr. Stark chuckled as he lifted the bar, in turn lifting Peter’s hips, and stuffed a pillow under his butt.

“Gonna need you to bend your knees, okay?” He asked gently and Peter did as he was told, until he was laid flat on his back, knees spread wide and feet resting on the bed. Completely exposed and incapable of covering himself. He shivered in a mix of anticipation and anxiety.

Mr. Stark left and returned with what looked like matching cuffs. He reached for Peter’s hands without asking and latched them away, tugging them upward to a bracket on the wall at the head of the bed. He hadn’t even noticed it before but now he understood it’s point. To attach him to the wall, so he couldn’t get away. He tugged fruitlessly at the wall, testing his strength just as he had done the spread bar but...nope it wasn’t budging. 

“You look good like this,” He murmured as he stood back and took in his work. Peter watched as his eyes ran down the stretch of his body, stopping to rest at where his legs were spread, his hole on display.

“They’re made of alien material. Kind of...illegal for me to own, honestly. But I figured, if I’m not using it to make weapons, well.” He shrugged as he unzipped his pants, reaching a hand inside to slowly stroke himself.. “I’m not exactly morally sound but I figured this wouldn’t be so bad.”

Peter tested the strength of the bar and found that even trying to press his legs together didn’t work, just as his wrists would not break free. He was well and truly bound. The thought should not have excited him so much.

“Yeah...not morally sound,” He muttered teasingly as he peered up at Mr. Stark. “Kinda like having a 19 year old boy tied up in your bed, Huh?”

Tony let out a surprised laugh before a hand came down and slapped Peter’s exposed left thigh. Hard. He groaned loudly and tugged at his restraints, body wanting to arch but incapable of moving that much.

Tony laughed, “There’s that smartass little mouth again” He said fondly as he pet at Peter’s thigh, soothing the burn of his slap. 

“You fucking like it.” Peter snapped back as the older man slapped his other thigh, a red handprint blooming in its wake. Peter was honestly a little scared of how turned on he was getting by the rough treatment. His cock was dripping onto his abs and he was shaking with restraint.

Tony pulled his hand away from his own problem and left his pants unzipped as he walked away from the bed, obviously searching for something in the dozens of toys on his shelf.

“Ya know, I didn’t think you’d be into the whole slapping thing,” He said offhandedly as he sorted through something that Peter couldn’t see from his position. “I’m not shocked though. Boys like you crave someone to....take care of them and hurt them, in equal measure.”

He meandered back to the bed with what looked like a sleek dildo, small enough in size that is surprised Peter. He scoffed at it unwittingly.

“I can take bigger, you know.” He said petulantly, his insides boiling hot at the condescendingly look shot in his direction as Mr. Stark settled in between his legs on the bed. He sat crossed leg and it vaguely occurred to Peter that his position suggested they’d be here for a while. He wasn’t exactly worried but....

“You might not wanna get so cocky,” The older man said as he popped the cap on a bottle of lube and slicked three fingers up. “I could force you to take one of the big ones, leave you gaping. But you’re not ready for that, are you?”

Peter scoffed again, hips tilting up as much as they could as he felt two fingers rub over his perineum, slick and wet with lube. 

“You don’t know what I’m - oh fuck, what I’m ready for.” He gasped and rattled at his wrists as the older man pushed one finger in slowly, the sudden intrusion not unwelcome. “I’ve taken big before. Bigger than you.”

It was a cheap shot, making fun of another mans dick size. And he knew very well he was running in the red with that one. Also, it was a blatant lie. He’d had Tony’s cock down his throat just yesterday; it wasn’t small. 

Suddenly the other man pressed in a second finger, barely allowing him time to adjust. The stretch twinged the smallest amount but Peter was used to fingers, he was nineteen after all. He knew his body pretty well.

The fingers inside his hole pet softly at his walls, too softly. It was like Tony was testing him as he scissored them this way and that. 

“That’s adorable,” Mr. Stark joked as he stared at the way his fingers disappeared into the younger mans body, pulling at his tight pink rim. “You trying to goad me into doing what you want.” He explained and Peter whined at his slow movements, his abs tensing in frustration.

“That’s not always how it works, baby. Sometimes you gotta just-“ He smoothly circled a third finger and pressed in so deeply Peter’s knees shook. “Ask for what you want. You have a mouth, right? I know it’s good for more than sucking cock, sweetheart.”

Peter burned red with humiliation and lust and fucking Christ, he wanted to slam his legs shut around the three fingers thoroughly stretching his hole out.

Mr. Stark brought his other hand forward and tugged at the sides of his rim as he spread the three fingers apart sporadically. 

“You’re so pink inside,” He murmured filthily and god, now Peter really wanted to shut his legs if only to stop the other man from...from examining so thoroughly. “Could just sink my tongue right into you.”

He curled his fingers hard, pressing directly into Peter’s prostate and the boys hips jolted, his shoulders straining as he shook against the bed and shot cum up to his neck.

“Oh god- fuckfuckfuck, thank you, sir-“ He couldn’t stop the way his hips attempted to grind down on the fingers inside him, even if it was doing him no good to even try.

He sagged against the bed, gasping and panting as he tried to calm down. His spidey senses were causing goosebumps to pop up all over his body and he felt wrung out.

“Uh-uh,” He heats as his eyes clenched shut. “We’re not done yet, Pete.”


	11. A Little More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: overstimulation, toys, come play

Peter’s head thunked back on his pillow as Mr. Stark let out a mean spirited chuckle.

Not done.....? What did that even...?

Peter’s head jolted back up when he felt a vibration, right against his perineum. 

“Fuuuck-“ He moaned, drawn out as he tried to clench his legs against the assaulting feeling on the top sensitive underside of his balls. He watched as Tony pressed the vibrator up between his legs, smearing lube all over his sack and over his cock until he trailed the toy up his shaft, causing it to rapidly harden despite the stinging pain it was leaving behind. “Unnnh- oh my god-“

Tony chuckled, “You’re pretty sensitive after one orgasm, huh?” He asked, slipping the vibrato away from his cock and down between his cheeks, to press against his hole. Peter whined loudly, hips attempting to twist against the toy. He didn’t know if he wanted more or he wanted to get away. His biceps strained. 

“That’s beautiful,” The man murmured as he dribbled lube over Peter’s exposed hole. Too much lube to be honest, enough so that the head of the vibrator glided smoothly over his hole, the vibrations sending shocks up his spine. God, he was fucking sweating for it. “You’re all stretched out, all sloppy for me.”

“Don’t- oh my god, you can’t say shit like that!” He cursed at the slick noise from between his legs as the man pressed the plastic toy into his hole slowly.

Tony laughed again, leaning down to kiss his left thigh, sucking at the salty skin and biting down hard enough to make Peter groan. “Why not?” He asked, sitting back up. “You don’t like knowing how messy I can get you, how fucking filthy you look with a loose hole?” The vibrator slid in halfway, the stimulation too much for Peter’s brain to fully handle. 

“Maybe one day I’ll fuck you with my fist. Just shove right in, wear you like some twinky little glove. Id fuck your sloppy, loose hole afterward. No resistance.” Peter hadn’t realized he was nodding along, a barely legible ‘uh huh, uh huh.” Repeatedly sliding from his mouth as the older man fucked him in long strokes with the small vibrator.

It suddenly kicked up a notch and Peter could no longer take it, his orgasm hitting him abruptly and violently. His body convulsed as his chains rattled and it was a good thing he had the spreader bar on because he would have clamped his legs around Mr. Starks arm.

His cock was covered in cum now, two releases making his body feel even more sensitive. His skin felt of fire.

But Tony didn’t stop. No, he trailed his hand through the cum (“What the fuck?” Peter cursed at the filthiness of the gesture.) and spread it down over his abdomen, between his legs, and over his hole.

He kept the fucking the vibrator in and out of him slowly and Peter felt his eyes start to roll back as even more intense pleasure found him. He heard a loud squelching noise that normally would have disgusted him but when he glanced down he realized-

Tony was pushing his own cum into his hole. The noise of it, the wetness and the stickiness he could feel were unlike any other.

“Do you like how that feels, baby?” He asked, pressing the vibrator up into Peter’s prostate, enough so that the younger mans body convulsed. Something in Peter snapped.

“Yesyesyyeees, stuff me with it, oh god- want it all inside me.” He could feel tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. He felt turned inside out, his body thrumming with pent up energy but holy shit, it all felt so good.

Tony growled in response, tugging the vibrator out so suddenly that Peter whined at the lose. He felt hopelessly empty as Tony rose up onto his knees, shaking hands unbuttoning his pants until he pulled his long cock out. It was dripping and looked painfully hard, Peter could tell even from his position.

“God, please, want something inside-“ Peter whined incoherently.

The older man growled again and picked up a condom that he’d laid on the bed, ripping it open and smoothing it down his cock. He bit his lip in an obvious attempt to stave off his orgasm. Peter flushed with pride, he’d done that.

The older man looked over him, pressing close enough that their chest met. He pressed the head of his cock into Peter’s hole, pressing pressing pressing until he was resting fully inside.

Peter groaned at the stretch of it, the tiniest burn. He was much bigger than the toy and hot to the touch and real. Tony’s open mouth trailed over his neck.

“You’re so- fucking cute.” He gasped as his hips jolted forward into the younger mans right heat. “Wanna fuck that cute right out of you.” Peter moaned wantonly as his hips snapped into him at quick, brutal pace. 

The noises were something else too, something so filthy Peter would struggle to think about then later without blushing. Mr. Stark was fucking tons of lube and his own cum, out of Peter’s leaking hole.

“Good luck, don’t- unh, don’t think it’ll work.” Peter joked with a wheeze, unable to resist provoking the man even when he was being fucked an inch from his life.

His hips pounded harder into him and Peter felt his orgasm rearing it’s head again. He had no idea he could even cum this many times, for fucks sake. His cock leaked heavily on his abs and he wasn’t shocked that it didn’t even need to be touched. He rattled at his chains as his third orgasm was ripped from his body, groaning out obscenities along the way.

He felt like his nerves were frayed as Mr. Stark bit hard into his neck. Pain spread out from the mark, likely to be a huge bruise at least for a few hours.

“Good boy.” He said fondly as he began to pull out of Peter’s swollen hole.

The younger man suddenly felt as if he could sleep for days.

 

—

 

“So...you like, have a contract?” MJ asked as she ate her salad. Peter nodded in confirmation, too busy shoveling food down his throat, starving as he always felt he was.

She hummed in contemplation. “Does it weird you out that your sex life is on paper?” She asked, not unkindly.

Peter snorted into his food, clearing his throat. “Umm...no, actually it’s...I don’t know, it’s kind of....sexy?”

MJ looked even less convinced. “Okay but he’s old....can he still get it up?”

Peter almost choked on his next bite of food, rushing to take a drink before he could answer.

“He has no problems getting it up, oh my god,” He laughed, face turning red. “Why do you think I’m limping around?” If he thought maybe his question would make the girl blush, he was completely wrong about her nerves of steal.

“That’s good, I guess,” She said steadily. A long pause. “You gonna give him a foot job?”

Peter couldn’t contain his laughter this time. “What- Jesus fucking Christ, MJ!”

She finally smiled and shrugged. “I dunno what you get up to.” She joked.

Peter rolled his eyes playfully. “Not that.” He defended.

He wanted to tell her more.  
About how Tony took him apart for two whole days, how he made him orgasm four times. How he left him almost shifting into subspace, feeling like he was resting just under cloud nine.

He even wanted to brag about how Tony treated him afterward. How he cleaned him up and carried him from the dungeon and into his own bedroom, laying him gently in his bed so that he could take a nice nap. He’d woken to dinner out on his balcony and it was....nice was an apt word but it was just that. Nice to be around another person and to be taken care of so well.

But he didn’t share any of that with MJ because he was afraid she would read too much into his giddiness. He was having fun, if not being a little bit reckless. But that was a good thing or at least, he adamantly refused to think it was a bad thing.

Peter wanted to have fun for once, away from Peter Parker and away from Spiderman. Maybe Mr. Stark could help him achieve that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I’d ask but as the plot progresses, I want to add in chapters of kink exploration and I’m curious as to what y’all would like to see? I may or may not write it but I do like to hear ideas!! :)


	12. Acting Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little update before some more smut. Hope y’all aren’t tired of reading smut tbh 
> 
> The next part is nearly done so it should be up soonish

Peter doesn’t see Mr. Stark for a week. Between preparing for finals and patrolling on weeknights....he doesn’t really have the time to do much besides school and sleep. 

He’d ended up getting into a very weird fight with some gangbanging white boys on Wednesday night, resulting in one very swollen black eye that took hours to heal. He only had Tony’s class once that week because he’d skipped one day, having woken up too late to get to class. Suffice to say, his week wasn’t going well.

And May wanted to have dinner on Friday night, so he had to postpone any sort of patrol he might want to do. Not that he really minded, he loved seeing his Aunt and meant time away from his nosy roommate (who was back to his charmingly, homophobic self) but he also had to catch the subway to her neighborhood and he was just...so worn out. Plus, he had suspicions about her motivations to see him.

“So, I’ve been talking to MJ.” She led with as they sat down to eat. Peter froze, his entire body going rigid. There’s no way MJ would have ratted him out....right?

“O.....Kay. Should I be scared?” He joked, trying to not sound defensive.

May stared at him with that straight on Look that made him squirm in discomfort.

“She said you’re seeing someone, didn’t tell me who. She said even she doesn’t know. That where you been spendin’ all your time?” Peter almost sighed in relief. Thank fuck.

“Umm...I mean, sort of.” He said, face going red. “I’ve been talking to a guy. It’s nothing serious.”

May smiled a bit deviously, eyes glinting. “So is just sex then?”

Peter would have done a spit take had he been drinking his water. “Wha-no, that’s not- oh my god!” She was laughing then, bent over in her seat with the force of it while Peter spluttered in embarrassment.

When she finally finished, she turned to Peter and wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes. He glared at her, face still hot.

“I’m sorry,” She gasped. “Just...your face. The horror on it.” Peter huffed but smiled back at her reluctantly before very (not) subtly changing the subject.

—

By the time he actually got to spend any free time with Tony, it was already Saturday. He’d spent the better part of his day studying and finishing coursework before doing a quick daytime patrol through town. Not much really happened besides a kid breaking their arm after stumbling in the street. Peter had helped her find her mom. Her name was Ally and she was seven. 

So, maybe he did do something kind of good. Even if it wasn’t quite like fighting bad guys.

Still, he was worn out and tired and grumpy over the fact that he hadn’t gotten to see Tony but once during the week and it didn’t matter because the other man only ignored him while he taught. Which. He understood why but it still frayed at his nerves. And maybe a little at his feelings. Shit, he had his number but the man very rarely texted him.

Whatever. He was busy, clearly.

So he’d arrived at Tony’s penthouse, on time as always and he knew he was supposed to go into the dungeon and strip. Place himself on the mat like a “Good boy” but.

But maybe he wouldn’t do that. What could Tony really do to him, anyway? He wanted fucking attention and not just the few glances he got during the week. He felt ignored and annoyed and...

Yea, fuck it. He stripped off his clothes and sat on the bed, back against the wall as he crossed his legs elegantly. He felt petulant and full of energy to spend, like he could bounce off the fucking walls. Which was crazy because previously he had been so worn out and tired but....maybe it was all the nervous energy. The anxiety of not having seen Tony for days.

He heard the door creak open and he glanced up in time to see the older man walk into the room. He was dressed in his usual slacks and button up combo and Peter wanted to throw himself at him. It was an urge he had quite often.

Tony stopped short as his eyes examined the scene in front of him. A dark look clouded over his pupils and Peter didn’t even bother gulping in fear. Fuck fear, fear doesn’t even exist.

“Excuse me, what do you think you’re doing?” The older man asked carefully.

Peter rolled his eyes before crawling on his hands and knees to the foot of the bed. “You don’t have to act like that.” He sniped back.

Tony’s eyebrows rose higher, a brief look of shock passing over his face. “Act like what?” He asked.

“Like such a hardass.” Peter said, his voice dropping lower as the other man slowly approached the bed, stopping just in front of him.

Maybe he would slap him or bend him over his lap finally or-

Peter let out an unmanly screech as the older man wrenched his head back by the top of his hair. He winced at the sting that took place over his scalp.

“I’m sorry but who the fuck do you think is in charge? Because I don’t think it’s you, Pete.” He loosened his hold just a tiny bit and Peter was already panting as he glared up at Tony.

“I. Can’t. Feel. That.” Clearly he had a death wish today. Obviously he did, as he enunciated each word with a glare at the older man. Tony smiled condescendingly before he tugged on his hair harder than before, probably yanking a few strands out. Peter gritted his teeth to keep from squealing.

“You look just like a wet kitten when you’re in a bad mood.” Tony joked, titled his head this way and that to examine it. “What’s got you in such a pissy mood, baby?”

Peter wanted to preen at the nickname but he swallowed it down, refusing to answer Tony’s question.

“Well, that just won’t do.” Tony loosened his grip once more, face turning vaguely serious. “I won’t fuck you while you’re actually upset, Peter. You gotta....did you miss me, little one?” He asked as if the thought just occurred to him.

Peter felt strange wetness prickle at the corner of his eyes, both at the name and the question. He nodded slowly, pouting up at Tony.

The other man smiled down at him, petting his head as if he were a cat. Fuck, technically he acted like one.

“You need me to take care of you, sweetie?” He asked and Peter found himself nodding along. “What are your words?” 

He recited them quickly, his voice shaky for some reason. Tony leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of Peter’s head and....his vision got embarrassingly cloudy for a second.


	13. Acting Up (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: subspace, heavy breathplay, deepthroating, cockrings, a little bit of cock torture, blindfolds, face slapping
> 
> We’ve got some plot coming up in the next few chapters soooooo

Tony had placed him on the mat once again, resting on his knees with his ankles and hands bound together. He placed a cockring around him, a first for Peter. He’d also covered his eyes with a blindfold. It made his other sense pick up minutely.

“Look at you,” He heard a murmur to his left. Or maybe his right? His knees already ached from kneeling in position, despite the soft mat underneath them. “Kneeling for me, like a good little boy.”

Peter felt a jolt of heat inside his abdomen but bit his lip to keep his pleased groan inside. A hand was in his hair and he struggled not the jump, his spidey senses not working right. They were less likely to warn him about Tony lately, probably not seeing him as a threat which was....heavily ironic, considering the things he did to Peter.

He pet at Pete’s hair softly, fisting the strands abruptly and yanking his head back. Peter let slip a low ‘unh’ noise, hissing as the other man pulled his curls.

The pain was good, felt like a gentle sting along his scalp and it made him....feel centered and right. It alarmed him, somewhere in the back of his mind, that these days he felt calmest when Tony was torturing him.

All of a sudden, a leather bound shoe pressed into the hard cock bobbing between his legs. And not softly. Peter groaned in abrupt pain, body attempting to bow forward but was rendered incapable due to the hand fisting his hair.

The shoe pushed down a little harder and Peter felt as if someone had punched him in the abdomen, his breath left him in a whoosh. It took him several seconds to realize that he was crying.

But his erection hadn’t flagged one bit. If he wasn’t out of his mind, it probably would have occurred to him that it was kind of fucked up.

“Stop fighting it.” Tony said softly, tugging his hair as Peter whined. “You know your place.”

Oh god, did he. His place was here, at Tony’s feet. Doing whatever he asked him to do, allowing him to hurt his balls. For fucks sake, where did Peter’s depravity end?

“Stop fucking thinking,” The older man said sharply. “I can see it all on that pretty face of yours. Even with the blindfold. You’re feeling ashamed that you like this. You’re scared of what that means.” He pressed harder for a second and Peter practically screamed. “Maybe you’re scared of how much you like the pain.”

Peter couldn’t stop the constant stream of mewling whines that left his open mouth. It hurt so bad, like a punch to the stomach but for some reason, he liked it. It made his cock ache, made his head feel light and fuzzy.

“I’m- thank you, so much sir.” He said through gritted teeth and he heard Tony laugh darkly before the pressure on his dick let up. He gasped in relief, thankful for the ring surrounding him because he was sure he would have orgasmed otherwise. 

He tipped Peter’s head back further, “Snap twice for me,” The older man ordered and Peter twisted his hands behind his back, snapping his fingers together quickly. “Good boy. You know the rules. If you can’t talk, you gotta snap to stop. Okay baby?” 

Peter nodded as much as he could in the mans hold, mind racing at the possibility of what was to come.

A finger pushed at his lips, sliding into the slick heat of his mouth and pushing down onto his tongue until saliva started to dribble down his lips and onto his chin. He knew better than to suck on the finger, he hadn’t been told to after all.

The finger was gone and Peter heard the noise of a zipper being undone before Tony unceremoniously shoved his cock into his open mouth, moving so quick that Peter couldn’t help but gag violently around the intrusion. 

“Shhh, shhh,” Tony whispered, not stopping the push of his shaft down into Peter’s slowing relaxing throat. “That’s it, let me in.”

Peter whined loudly as the man stilled, the feel of his cockhead nudging against the tender inside of his throat enough that he knew it would feel bruised later.

He wanted- he needed him to move, to fuck his throat like Peter wanted. But he just sat there, content to let his dick warm inside the confines of Peter’s wet mouth.

Peter tried to subtilely move, tried to clench his throat muscles around the other mans member. It didn’t go unnoticed.

He pulled out suddenly before a sharp hand connected with Peter’s right cheek. Hard.

“Ohfuck-“ He screeched, voice raw and emotional. He’d never get used to that.

“What do you say when I slap you, Peter?” Tony asked gruffly, his hand fisting in the boys hair again. 

The younger man whined and gulped down the saliva pooling on his tongue. His entire face felt messy and wet with spit. The blindfold felt wet with tears.

“Thank y-you, sir.” He stuttered, lips smacking together inelegantly. “Can I....can I please have another?”

The other man let out what sounded like a pained growl and landed a sharp slap on the other side of Peter’s face, just enough to sting but not bruise.

“Unh, Thank you, sir. So good to me-“ He moaned flithily and god, he felt ready to burst at the seams. His erection ached, engorged with blood but unable to explode.

The older man slid back into place in his throat, sliding deliciously hot along his bottom lip. He gurgled wetly around the intrusion, more spit wetting his chin. He felt a finger- a thumb? - reach up to rub the wetness around his lips and across his face, smearing the stickiness into his skin. He whined around the cock in his throat, swallowing repeatedly in an effort to not gag again.

“You’ve made such a mess,” He heard Tony murmur softly. “Dirty little boy.”

It should sound ridiculous and porny but it made his hips shift minutely with how badly he wanted to rub against something, anything. Just to get some relief on his own member.

He was covered in heat and desperation when Tony pinched his nose, effectively cutting off his air supply. Peter tried hard not to panic as his body jerked in its chains. 

“Don’t fight it.” Tony growled and Peter felt dizzy with arousal as he tried to remain calm and stop himself from jerking in the mans hold. There was no getting away, either. His head swam with dizziness and he knew his eyes were rolling back. He felt his throat relax even more than previously, as Tony started to thrust deeply into his throat. “That’s- fuck, that’s good baby, so good.”

Peter couldn’t whine, couldn’t make a noise but he felt....he wanted more. Just as he had the thought, Tony let go and released his nose. He greedily sucked in air but it wasn’t enough, not with the cock down his throat.

Suddenly he was blinded by the low light in the room as his blindfold was ripped off. His eyes streamed tears, his entire face felt wet and covered in fluids.

Tony wiped at the tears under his eyes as the younger man peered up at him unclearly. 

“You look so miserable, honey.” God, he was so fucking sadistic, it made Peter ache to come. “You not having fun?”

He pulled his cock out and rested the head against swollen lips. Peter panted in air, his lungs screaming in protest. He was probably obscene looking, flushed and wet and droopy eyed.

“I’m, I’m having-“ Peter gulped at the sore feeling in his throat. “So much fun, sir. Thank you s-so much.” He could barely talk, words felt useless. His brain felt floaty and safe, happy on its cloud.

Tony smiled down at him, his mouth somehow cruel and sweet all at once. 

“You’re far down, aren’t you darling?” He asked softly, pushing Peter’s hair back from his forehead before beginning to jerk himself off.  
Peter opened his mouth without having to be told to, earning himself a groan of approval from the older man. “So sweet and well behaved today.”

Peter nodded quickly as the tip of Tony’s cock touched his tongue. His jaw felt sore and used and he loved how useless it felt, like he was made to be sitting here. Mouth open, staring up at Tony with helpless eyes. 

He felt hot strips of cum hit his tongue, salty and strong and his eyes fluttered shut as Tony spoke obscenities and praises to him.

His body wanted to collapse and if he were more in his mind he would have been aware of the dull pain of his member, still contained by the cock ring around it. As it were, he was out of his mind, body almost sagging forward if not for the chains binding him to stay on his knees.

“Come on, baby.” He heard the older man whisper as his head pulled to his chest. He felt the cuffs unsnap and a hand came forward to brace him, to keep his lax body from falling face forward into the floor.

Tony helped him to his feet, his joints feeling uncharacteristically stiff. Peter couldn’t think much, just that he wanted to be closer. He wanted to immerse himself in the smell of the men before him, his eyes fluttering open momentarily as he shuffled forward and pressed his wet face into the mans neck. 

“Shhh, honey.” Tony whispered as he swept a consoling hand down the length of his naked spine, the other coming to wrap around his small waist. Peter weakly fisted his hands into the other mans dress shirt, no doubt wrinkling it. He hadn’t realized that he was making whining noises, high pitched and not unlike a wounded animal. He just wanted to get closer.

Tony’s hand reached around his body and slipped the cockring off, careful to be gentle with the young man. Peter wept gently into his neck, tears neither happy or sad. Just...overwhelmed. More came as Tony wrapped a warm hand around his shaft and slowly stroked him.

He felt pressure build up quickly, a combination of the amount of time he had spent aroused with no relief and the effect of his spidey senses going wild. He felt warm and content and on edge all at once, like every hair was standing up on his body. But in a good way. 

Tony’s hand sped up and Peter was sobbing into the other mans shoulder, soft little cries that would have sounded heartbroken in any other situation.

And just like that, he was coming. It didn’t feel the same...it was like his orgasm seeped slowly from his body, relaxing his limbs as it went. He sagged fully into Tony’s body, incapable of apologizing for the amount of cum he had painted the mans pants with.

Tony cooed at him gently, petting at his back and hips with kind hands and fuck, Peter wanted to soak it all in as much as he could. He realized with abrupt need that he wanted to kiss Tony.

But he knew he couldn’t. He wasn’t allowed to, he knew that. It was one of the only rules Tony had but.....fuck, he just wanted to taste his mouth and feel his tongue. He whined pitifully again.

“Alright, time to wash you up. You’ve done so good, haven’t you?” Peter nodded childishly against the mans chest as he walked them toward the bathroom in an awkward two person step. But Peter refused to let go. He didn’t know if he could.

Later on they would cuddle on Tonys bed as Peter refused to be moved. Even during his shower, he clung to Tony’s biceps and whined pitifully when the man had to back away from him to grab shampoo.

Luckily, his subspace faded away by morning time but...he couldn’t scratch away the need to be near the other man. Oh well, he’d just have to deal with it.


	14. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little update with Peter sorting through his feelings uh oh

Mr. Starks class will be ending soon and then exams for his other classes will take place. Which is....a lot for Peter to take in, along with everything else going on in his life. His grades are good, amazing even but he’s still so incredibly worn out these days.

On Tuesday he woke up to a package in his dorm (completely unsure of how it even got there) and was shocked to find that it was a suit. The Spider-Man prototype suit Tony had been promising him. It was probably good that the man had delivered it, rather than gifted it to him in person. Peter would blame it on his exhaustion but he definitely got teary eyed looking at it.

With the suit was a hand written letter, explaining different aspects of the suit. It ended with a swift, “I hope you like it - Tony.” If Peter put the note away to rest in his chest of drawers then.....that was his own business. He did actually get to patrol in his new suit and he was so completely amazed with it.

It also just felt nice to be able to run around in something Tony had designed for him. He’d taken great care to create something to keep him safe and sound and....the idea made Peter feel content and a little hot under the collar.

Of course, he had to sneak the suit around Wesley, who was spending even more time in the room close to schools end. He was just nosy and Peter really couldn’t afford for him to know his secrets. God only knew how that would go.

Still, the other boy was endlessly rude and it almost felt like he didn’t even need to study. Peter never saw him with any books. And well, he probably didn’t need to. Nepotism or something.

Wednesday found Peter at some school wide career fair that was seamlessly boring but he got an extra credit in Physics if he came so....that’s where he was.

MJ had come with him, after much grilling at his uh...arrangement. He still didn’t talk too much about it. Partially because of the NDA but also because he knew the girl was smart enough to figure him out if need be.

Not that there was....anything to figure out. He liked spending time with Tony. Lately he’d even been spending days with him, without sex even being the main focus. Sure, he was in subspace most of the time but somehow that made it even better. Tony was Iron Man, a certified genius, why wouldn’t nerdy little Peter Parker want to spend time with him?

But still, he wasn’t about to say any of this to MJ. She’d take it the wrong way.

The fair was boring, which was honestly expected. It was 4 pm on a Wednesday night and Peter and MJ were flitting from booth to booth, talking to potential future employers, when Peter saw him. Actually MJ saw him first but.

Mr. Stark was there, talking to a few other professors and surrounded by a large group of people, all vying for his attention. Peter wondered if he’d been forced to be here by his assistant. He couldn’t imagine the man came along willingly, not by the way he stood stiffly despite the (very fake) smile on his face. 

“You gonna go talk to him?” MJ asked as he stared from a distance and he was about to answer when....the girl from that first day of class strolled up into the group of people, planting herself right by Tony. The man in question completely ignored her as she very unsubtly attempted to get his attention. Peter felt something vindictive stir inside him. Good, she was trying too hard anyway.

Until Tony turned toward the girl and smiled (a real smile) and.....wow, Peter didn’t know he was capable of so much random anger. He felt a little sick to his belly. Because like....Why was he being nice to her? Peter’s thoughts began to spiral out of control fast. Was Mr. Stark still sleeping with her? The idea of her staying after class and blowing him made Peter grit his teeth together painfully. It used to not bother him but for some reason, watching her flirt so boldly in public put him on edge.

Realistically he knew what kind of arrangement he and Tony had and he was perfectly fine with it (he was, shut up) but....for some reason, this set him off. Of all things, this made him mad. He didn’t want Tony talking to the girl, which was absurd. He turned quickly from the scene and shrugged at MJ. 

“Nah...it’s....it’s fine.” He said, hoping to not sound suspicious in any way. It didn’t work. MJ squinted at him, eyes darting back and forth from Peter’s face to the two people flirting across the room.

“Hm.” She hummed before suddenly wrapping an arm around him. “Let’s keep looking around, yea?” She asked, voice uncharacteristically gentle. Peter only nodded, any semblance of a good mood already killed.

—

Some time later, MJ had to leave to go to a night class and Peter felt marginally sad. She had been great today, guiding him through every thing and Peter would have felt embarrassed about needing her to do that but....maybe he could just accept help and affection some times. Maybe.

She’d only just left when he felt a hand grip his shoulder, harder than most people would and....he already knew. He turned toward the older man, his eyebrow already furrowed.

“Did your friend leave?” Tony asked, not unkindly but.....something was off.

Peter shrugged, refusing to answer. Fuck it, he didn’t have to did he? They were in public, after all. He wasn’t Tony’s sub right now, he was just a student.

Tony’s hand fell off of him and he stared at Peter, a weird look on his handsome face. 

“You could answer me, you know.” The older man said and Peter wasn’t imagining the terse sound of his voice. 

Peter rolled his eyes, staring at a point across the room. He wasn’t sure how Tony had managed to shrug everyone off and be unbothered for a few minutes. “Where’s your fan club?” Peter asked snidely.

Tony’s eyebrows shot up. “What’s with you?” He grumbled. “Are you upset your friend left?”

It was Peter’s turn to feel confused. Why did he keep bringing MJ up?

“No. I’m not. And there’s nothing ‘with me’ I’m just shocked you got away from all the fan girls, let alone....whatshername, the one from class.” Peter tried not to sound petulant but he didn’t think it was working.

All of a sudden, Tony’s face cleared and he was smiling. A sort of ah-ha look formed on his face.

“You’re jealous.” He stated simply. Peter reared back in surprise, head already shaking in disagreement before Tony held up a finger and silenced him. “You and I need to talk. Meet me in my office in five minutes.”

Peter gulped as the older man walked away. Jesus, what had he just done?


	15. Petulance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna clarify that any time Peter comes untouched, it’s because he’s a Very Sensitive boy and not because I have an unrealistic view of dicks.
> 
> Warnings: rimming, exhibitionism

Peter pushed the door of Tony’s office open only five minutes later, following the mans orders.

He stood in front of his desk, leaning back into it with his arms crossed and Peter got sudden deja vu. He felt like a little kid in the principals office. Despite his trepidation and anxiety, the kinkiness of the thought wasn’t lost on him. (Get control of your libido, idiot.)

He closed the door and leaned back against it, staring silently at the other man.

“So.....explain to me why you’re jealous.” Tony said and Peter could tell he wasn’t going to beat around the bush. He felt his hackles rise because just as he’d thought Tony was going to be less of a douche lately, he had to go and prove him wrong.

“I’m not.” Peter lied. “It’s just...I thought you would have told me if you were, you know, using that girl. As a sub.”

Tony didn’t even look shocked. “Peter....” He said and the young man readied himself for whatever mean thing the man was going to say to him. “We discussed this. I don’t have to disclose that to you. That’s not how this goes.”

Peter flushed in both humiliation and frustration. “That’s not fair, you don’t have to talk to me like I’m five.” He whispered, unwillingly to look at Tony as he studied the ground.

“Then don’t act like you are.” Tony said simply and Peter ground his teeth together in annoyance. “Peter, I don’t have any other subs right now. Plus....what about your friend? Hm?”

Peter felt confused, like he was missing out on something. “It’s....she’s just a friend?” He said and searched Tony’s face for a reaction but it remained impassive.

Tony sighed heavily and rubbed a hand across his face. Just the gesture made Peter feel chastised.

“Despite what you seem think to, I’m not rolling in partners. That girl was a one off, not one of my submissives.” He said evenly. Peter couldn’t help but feel a little relieved. Until... “However, it might not stay that way and I need you to understand that.”

He felt like the bottom of his stomach had fallen out. Why did this feel like a weird version of a breakup? Why did he feel so desperate all of a sudden?

“Is it because I can’t do certain things? Because I can. I will...I will, if you don’t get another sub. I’ll do whatever they would do.” He knew he sounded pathetic, he could feel it in the way his chest shook with anxiety. 

“That’s not what I want.” Tony said, voice serious and stern. Great, now Peter had pissed him off. “And it says a lot that you would offer yourself up like that, knowing there are things you WONT do. That’s not safe and that’s not what I want from you.”

“Then why do you want somebody else?” Peter wasn’t shouting but he was damn near close to wanting to. “Why am I not good enough then?” He felt his eyes grow steadily wet and he looked down again to hide the sudden onslaught of emotions.

Tony sighed and Peter could hear him step forward until he was in front of him.

“Pete, don’t cry.” He said softly, his rough hands coming to rest of Peter’s hips. He lifted the boys face with one hand under his jaw. “That’s not what I meant. I never said you weren’t good enough.”

“Then why do you need anybody else?” He whispered morosely, aware that he sounded like a child.

Tony looked incredibly unsure, something rare for him. “I....I would rather not close off your options.”

Peter felt confused, like he was missing a piece of the puzzle in front of him. “What options? You’re my only option.” The words didn’t have the desired effect, as Tony flinched minutely.

“And that’s kind of the issue, isn’t it? I’m old, Pete. You’re young and intelligent and....annoyingly beautiful.” He laughed a little self deprecatingly. “You should keep your options open.”

Peter glared the other man, hands coming up to wind around his neck. “I’m not stupid, I know what I want and if I didn’t want it, I wouldn’t be here.” Tony went to interrupt but Peter only continued. “Let’s close the contract, just for now. For a little bit. A few months, maybe and....you can decide if you still want me, after.”

Tony sighed again and Peter noticed the familiar glint of frustration in his eyes. “I always want you, Peter.” 

The younger man couldn’t take his eyes away from the mans serious gaze and he felt butterflies lift and take flight in his belly. He wanted to kiss him so badly. But he knew better than to try his hand twice in one day. 

Instead he canted his hips forward and bit his lip. “You can have me.” He sighed, aware of how husky his voice sounded. “Just tell me you’ll close it.” It wasn’t an ultimatum but Peter wasn’t above using his wiles to get his way.

“.....Okay. Alright. We’ll give it....four months. Then we’ll see.” Peter sighed in relief, sagging his body into the man before him. 

“I can’t believe you would think you weren’t enough.” Tony said suddenly and Peter went rigid again. He didn’t want to examine why he was feeling so insecure and he definitely didn’t want Tony himself examining it. “Am I not doing my job good enough?”

Peter nodded then shook his head. “That’s not- I just don’t want to not be enough. Like I want....I want to try new things that you want and not always what I want-“

“Peter, I want you to come,” His fingertips dug into the younger mans left hip. Heat flashes through his body at the words. How predicable of Peter. “That’s all I want. I want you to feel good and safe and beautiful. Do I not do that?” He didn’t ask it to guilt him, Peter could tell. It was a genuine question.

“Yes. God yes.” He whined, feeling himself grow hard rapidly. Sue him, he was young and healthy and Mr. Stark was looking at him....like that.

“Turn around and brace your hands on the door.” He said as he stepped back and Peter hurried to obey. He rested his pals next to his head, letting his forehead rest gently on the wooden door.

Tony grabbed his hips and pulled them back, causing his spine to arch in a gentle curve. His ass was stuck out, presented to the man behind him. Peter bit his lip, abruptly aware of the fact that he was quite literally pressed to the mans door and there were probably people outside. Tony’s hand slipped past him to turn the lock and all Peter could hear was his own heartbeat stuttering.

Tony’s hands gripped at the fly of his jeans, working them open quickly and pulling them down his legs, followed by his briefs. Peter didn’t know what to expect as the cool air in the office wafted over his exposed skin.

He heard Tony drop to his knees behind him and he had to bite his lip from groaning. Oh god. Oh my god, he knew what that meant.

Tony’s mouth trailed a hot path up the back of his left thigh, stopping to suck harshly on the skin and Peter couldn’t stop the nose that slipped out. 

“Shhh, cover your mouth for me, baby.” He murmured against Peter thigh and the boy nodded feverishly even though he knew the older man couldn’t see him. He wrapped his right hand over his own lips and shut his eyes. 

Tony refused licking and biting at his thigh, sucking hickies into the tanned skin and Peter wished they’d stay forever. “Ever tell you how much I love your thighs?” He waked gruffly, mouth sliding up to the under curve of Peter’s ass.

The young mans heart stuttered at the word love in a ridiculous way and he barely contained his panic as his eyes shot open. Nope. Not right now, that was for a while other time. Yep.

He was pulled from his thoughts when two hands parted his cheeks and he felt wetness between them, a solid lick over his hole to the base of his spine. Peter breathed noisily over his hand, trying his hardest to not moan out.

The other man ate him out in earnest, his mouth working quickly as he licked over him so rapidly, Peter’s thighs started to shake. It made sense that he’d be this sensitive to rimming, he was sensitive to everything else. But god, he didn’t expect it to feel so amazing. No one had ever eaten him out before.

“Yeah? Am I your first, Pete?” Tony asked lowly and fuck, Peter must have said the last part out loud.

He whined out a noise that sounded a lot like ‘uh huh’. It spurred Tony on as he licked hot into his hole, stretching the muscle out with the amount of spit and the muscle of his tongue pushing and pushing into him. Peter’s eyes wanted to roll back, just thinking about how he’d never be able to enter this office again without remembering how Mr. Stark had eaten his ass against the door.

He slid a finger in beside his tongue, aided by the spit and Peter’s general relaxation. He felt so unbelievably boneless.

All of a sudden, he heard a loud knock right beside his head and his eyes shot open in panic.

“Hey, Tony! Are you in there? I gotta have you sign some documents!” it sounded like Mr. Starks assistant, maybe. “It’s rude to just leave like that, you know.” 

Peter’s body froze but Tony’s did not, he curled his finger and rubbed relentlessly at the boys prostate. Peter couldn’t help it, he arched further back, his spine at a truly astonishing angle.

The person on the other side reached for the handle and jingled it. “I’ll uh- be right out, don’t worry about it!” Tony shouted and Peter wanted to snort at the very obvious fucked-out tone of his voice.

There was a pause, then- “I swear to god, if you’re fucking a coed in there, Tony.” She said in exasperation. Tony chuckled before fucking his finger into Peter at a fast pace, licking around the digit and Peter couldn’t hold it in. He bit his hand and let out a loud groan as his forehead thunked into the door. He came untouched, shooting onto the wood and his own thighs.

“Oh, god damn it-“ He heard before the click of heels signaled the assistants departure.

Peter was mortified and maybe a little turned on but mostly mortified. Tony stood behind him with a groan and came back to him with tissues that he used to clean up the mess Peter had made before he helped him back into his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice how Tony is steadily getting more whipped?


	16. Spying Protocol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess what, some more coming untouched!

Peter had two more exams before he was thankfully out for summer break. Which was great because it meant he’d have more time to patrol and earn some money. It was also less great because he would no longer have his dorm and he would have to spend time at Aunt Mays.

Not that he didn’t want to spend time with her! It’s just that he always felt like he was intruding these days, just a little bit. Plus, he was really bad at lying and he knew that the more time he spent around his Aunt, the more he was likely to spill all his secrets. Realistically he knew that he’d never let her know he was Spiderman, at least not for the foreseeable future. It wasn’t safe, he knew that. But it also meant he’d have to be creative in order to get out of the house unnoticed.

There was also the whole Tony thing. Thankfully they’d signed that NDA so really, he was morally and legally obligated to not blab to anyway. Not like that had stopped him from telling MJ but honestly, she had known way before he had ever signed any documents. So, no harm, no foul.

Except he wasn’t about to tell Tony that she knew. He already felt like he was on thin ice with the other man, especially after he’d pulled his little jealousy stunt. His face burned in embarrassment as he thought about it. God, what had he been thinking? He knew what kind of man Tony was, for fucks sake.

Expecting anything else from him was stupid and yet....

And yet he’d agreed to close off their contract for a few months. For Peter. Which was....mind boggling. It was made even worse by the fact that Peter had previously had no idea that he was so bothered by the idea. But when he’d seen all those people draped over Mr. Stark....and then that one pretty student...

His mind had frozen in shock because no, absolutely not, that was HIS. A strong voice in his head had screamed ‘mine, mine, mine!’ Like a child protecting a toy.

Not that Tony was a toy. If anything in this scenario, Peter was probably the toy. And he loved being Tony’s toy. But what he loved even more was being the only person that got to feel Tonys rough hands slapping his skin, tugging at his balls, fucking treating him a whore and a princess all at the same time. Okay. That was a lot to digest about himself.

Peter had to take in a deep breath before he launched himself back into his dorm room window (after checking to make sure no one was in, of course) He did his usual sweep of the room and the bathroom connected to it before sitting down gently on his bed.

Wesley was out tonight, something about a frat party or some stupid shit and Peter wasn’t going to waste this opportunity to....what?

It’s not like he could do much, it just wasn’t the same without Mr. Stark there to help him along. Hell, even jerking off had lost its flavor recently. And Peter was a big fan of jerking off. 

He layer back on his bed and tried to calm his heart beat, not bothering to take his mask off. Suddenly, a thought struck him.

“Hey Karen? Does...does Mr. Stark have access to my lens files? Like....does he see what I see?” He asked quietly, almost afraid to voice that thought out loud.

“Hi, Peter.” Karen chirped in her friendly voice. “Yes, Tony does have immediate access to your files. He’s also given a text update every time your resting heartbeat hits what he calls the ‘Oh Shit, Danger!’ Amount.”

Peter rolled his eyes and felt his body flush. Great, that wasn’t annoying at all. But still....the idea that Mr. Stark was always watching him was...a bit concerning and not in a bad way.

“So if I were to get my heart rate up, he’d get a text?” Peter asked slowly, a horrible idea already forming in his mind. 

He stood up to walk into his bathroom before bolting the lock on the door and standing before his mirror.

“Yes, I am also obligated to send him an update text and a photo.” Peter huffed at her reply. Of course.

He nodded to himself and stood in front of his mirror. Okay. Confidence. Time to get that heart rate up.

He leaned against the wall opposite of him and ran a warm hand over his neck. It felt strange through the fabric but not unwelcome as he drug it down his body, stopping to pinch tightly at his hidden nipples.

His heart thumped sluggishly in his chest and Peter was even more thankful that his spidey senses made him so sensitive. 

His hand trailed further down, stopping to rub slowly at the already stiff line of his cock through the material. He couldn’t help but let out a soft moan as he rubbed his palm against the bulge and he knew it wouldn’t take long for him to be dripping through the fabric. 

Somehow this felt dirtier than jerking off in the shower and the idea of what he was doing sped his heart rate up until-

The crotch of Peter’s suit very suddenly constricted and he yelped as the fabric suctioned tightly over his balls and dick, making the infinitely more visible. Oh god, holy shit, was this just the suit or did Tony-?

“You’re smarter than I give you credit for.” He heard through his masks earpiece and he couldn’t contain his groan of want. Tony.

“But really, if you wanted my attention all you had to do was call, angel.” He said softly and Peter could tell he was turned on.

“Didn’t know if I was allowed to.” The younger man said, placing his hand on the wall behind him and away from temptation. The fabric felt like it was constructing even tighter around him and he was having trouble not thrusting into the air.

“You sound kind of fussy, did you not have a good day?” Tony asked and Peter was a cross between annoyed at the wording and turned on by it. Tony always had this way of making him feel small, like a child. Like he was something to be played with. It was as infuriating as it was sexy.

“I’m fine.” He gritted and yelped when the crotch of his suit got warmer, the sensation making his hips jolt forward. “What- what did you even put in this suit?” He asked weakly.

He heard Tony laugh. “A lot of things. Some of them helpful, some for my enjoyment.” Peter couldn’t contain his gasp as he felt a light tickling around the base of his cock like it was...it was vibrating? What the actual fuck?

“What- why is it- Tony?” He gasped, his hands attaching to the wall by the hairs on his palms.

“I gotta say, this is a lot better than the documentary I was watching. You know what’s really cute?” He asked and Peter rolled his eyes under the mask, horniness mixing with desperation.

“What?” He sniped back.

“How you won’t touch yourself and I didn’t even ask you not to.” Tony said as the fabric let go and constricted again, the vibrations going up until Peter was writhing against the wall.

“I could, if-if I wanted to, I could.” He said with a glare, even if Tony couldn’t see it in the reflection.

Tony only laughed louder and every part of Peter just wanted to disobey him, wanted to show him that he could do whatever he wanted. In some part of his brain, he knew this was exactly what Tony had described to him. Little Peter Parker, so keen on saving the world and following the rules, wanted to break them for once and be punished for it.

He reached his hand down and rubbed the heel fast against his aching cock. He got a few good seconds in before his arm suddenly jolted to the side and pinned itself to the wall, followed by the other.

“Oh- oh my god-“ Peter said because there was no way, he couldn’t- he couldn’t move his arms and the vibration picked up another notch and he was leaking through the front of his suit, a wet patch forming already. The combination of the vibrating and the warmth was too much stimulation. God, what was with Tony and making him come untouched?

“Yea, added that too. For when you’re acting up.” Tony said smugly and Peter’s hips squirmed. “Don’t worry, it won’t go off unless I set it off but....wow, you look pretty desperate. You feeling okay?”

Peter ground his teeth together and he felt so sweaty and yes, desperate. Like he was going to come any second just from some heavy vibration around his cock. Lately it was just so easy for him to shoot off without warning.

“Do I look fine?” He sassed back. He just needed- he needed something more. Just a little bit more. “That- that all you got?” He asked through a moan, knowing it would be easy to goad Tony on.

“There’s my sweet brat,” Tony said fondly. “If I was there I’d smack your ass raw for that.”

And just like that, Peter shot off without warning, body convulsing against the wall as he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama begins soon :)


	17. Enter Wesley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I’m an asshole

After Peter had gotten off, Tony had been very gentle with him over the masks ear piece. He’d told him to make sure he got cleaned up and showered and went straight to bed. He honestly felt a little babied but....it was a nice feeling, actually.

Tony being nice was a nice feeling. Which was new and odd.

He was still adjusting to their closed contract which...they hadn’t really even discussed, after the fact. Peter just assumed the agreement was unspoken and left it at that. Still, Tony was being as affectionate at Peter thought he was maybe capable of.

It was after his shower that he realized he hadn’t brought any clothes in with him, so he’d have to just leg it into them in his boxers and towel.

He folded up his suit and opened the door, only to realize Wesley had found his way back to their room.

Oh shit. Oh no. Peter had to hide his suit, right away. It’s not like people walk around with red and blue spandex onesies all the time. He hid it behind his back as he made his way into the room, trying hard to be as subtle as possible.

“Whatcha got in your hand, fuckface?” Peter gritted his teeth as he crossed over to his bed and grabbed his backpack, unzipping and stuffing the suit into it.

“Just some clothes, thanks for asking.” Peter said in a sarcastic tone. “Aren’t you supposed to be at some frat party?” He should know better by now than to antagonize the other boy but....he was just so fucking aggravating.

Wesley laughed annoyingly as Peter layer on his bed and took out a book, at least intent on pretending to study. Fuck, if only he could just leave and go to Tony’s. But no. It was a weekday. Best to not ask for too much.

“That’s not really any of your business, Parker.” Ugh. Peter just wanted him to fuck off. What was the point? Why did he have to antagonize him if he allegedly hated Peter so much?

“Cool. Can we ignore each other now?” He asked halfheartedly. Really, he didn’t want to have to sleep with one eye open. Not that he was particularly scared of Wesley, he could probably throw him down the street if he wanted to. But it was always best not to provoke bullies.

“You’ve been gone an awful lot lately.” Wesley said slowly and Peter froze. What the fuck did that mean? He tried his best to remain nonchalant. 

“And that, Wesley, is none of YOUR business. Let’s leave it at that.” Peter just wanted to sleep now or attempt to run away from the idiot across the room. He reached over to turn his lamp off, unwilling to be the subject of the other boys staring much longer as he shuffled under his blankets and faced his wall.

He waited until the light across the room went out to finally let sleep take him.

—

“So, let me get this straight. He made you a super suit that’s worth thousands of dollars, you’re constantly spending the night at his stupid mansion, and he closed the contract for you?” MJ asked, voice a whisper in the silence of the library. They’d chosen to meet up today to study but not much studying was actually happening. Peter only nodded in answer, knowing where this was going. “But....y’all still don’t use the b word?”

Peter winced and grimaced. So okay. Maybe he should have asked about that. But now he kinda felt like he couldn’t? 

“We’re just fucking.” He said, trying not to sound too sad. “And it’s not a mansion, it’s a penthouse.”

MJ waved him off. “Big house equals mansion to us poor kids. And fuck off, Parker, you spend plenty of time with him NOT fucking. Remember when he rented Jurassic Park for you, simply because you mentioned in passing that you hadn’t seen it? That’s some boyfriend shit.”

Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes. “That’s not...he was just being nice.” MJ stared at him blankly and even he was aware of how unlikely that sounded. Tony Stark wasn’t known for being....nice. He was a rich genius who very clearly had issues socializing. “Okay, he was being nice to me. That doesn’t mean anything.”

“If absolutely means something. It means he wants to marry you.” 

Peter couldn't help the laugh that one got out of him, a sound immediately scolded by the harassed looking librarian.

—

By the end of the week he only has two more exams and Tony’s last class. He’s not testing them on anything because of his class being extra credit. Which. Thank god. Peter was barely keeping afloat as it was.

Whoever said college was the best time of your life was incredibly wrong. He’s so worn out from school and doing patrol. He’s barely finding time to sleep and eat. Luckily the whole spider thing seems to mean that he needs a little less sleep than everyone else. Which is honestly good because he’s been feeling kind of guilty about neglecting his duties as Spiderman lately.

It’s just that he’s been so busy and....Tony. He’d spent a lot of time with him last week. Just thinking about it makes him blush but....MJ was definitely wrong. They weren’t dating. Peter just had possessive issues and Tony would get sick of it soon. So, he was trying to love each moment like it was his last.

Which was definitely dramatic but oh well.

He’d arrived back at his dorm room after his study session (not that they even studied much) with Michelle. As soon as the door flew open, Peter’s spidey senses tingled and his eyes darted across the room to-

Wesley. Standing at the foot of Peter’s bed with red and blue fabric in his hands.


	18. What Do You Want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put everyone out of their misery but like....not much
> 
> Poor Peter

Peter shouldn’t have left the fucking suit in his room. He’s aware of that, really. He is. Normally he carries it with him at all times but it’s exam week and he hadn’t been carrying his backpack around as much and he was tired and forgot about it-

The excuses really don’t matter because Wesley literally had his super suit in his stupid hands and- and Peter had no idea what to do.

“What are doing?” He snapped with anxiety.

Wesley looked up from his examination of the fabric and smiled cruelly.

“Interesting little suit you got here, Pete.” Peter almost growled. Only Tony was allowed to call him that. “Didn’t take you for the type to cosplay.”

Peter knew he was bullshitting him. He decided to take the bait anyway. 

“Yea, well. I am. So can you put my costume down?” He said with venom.

Wesley snorted before stepping over to his own bed, hands still clutching the outfit. “I’m not an idiot, ya know. I can recognize Stark technology when I see it.”

Peter gritted his teeth, tried to keep his face as impassive as possible. “Give it back or else, Wesley.” He said with a glare that he hoped was intimidating.

“Or what, Spiderman? Ya gonna throw me out this window? Beating me up won’t stop me from leaking your secret. And honestly, even if no one believed me, it’d still put you in a position off suspicion. My family has enough connections for me to ruin you.” Wesley was smiling again and fuck, he was right. It’s not like Peter could fucking kill him, that was out of the question. Obviously. He believed him about his family, too. Even the scent of suspicion was enough threat for Peter. God only knows the boy had probably already taken pictures of the suit for evidence. Peter was truly fucked.

So now Wesley carried this incredibly large secret and could use it to hurt Peter.

He could also use it to hurt the people around Peter. Which was infinitely more important.

“What the fuck do you want then?” He asked, silently willing his inner panic attack to hold itself off.

“I want money.” Wesley said simply. Peter felt like he couldn’t get air in but he refused to have an attack right now. He didn’t have money, Wesley knew that. 

“You...you’re families rich, why would you even need it?” Peter asked and by the look on the other kids face, he could tell he hit a nerve.

“My dad cut me off for the unforeseeable future. Gotta earn money somehow.” He said gruffly.

Peter couldn’t help the snort that he let out. “Usually people just get a summer job.”

Wesley’s eyes turned mean, hands tightening in his suit and god, Peter wanted so badly to punch the living daylights out of him. If he even thought about hurting the suit Tony made him...

“Keep fucking giggling, Parker. Wanna explain to all of New York why Tony Stark is making you personal supersuits?” He asked snidely. Peter felt something heavy settle in his belly. What....?

“I don’t know what you’re trying to imply but Tony is a friend and it’s really none of your business.” 

Wesley laughed a bit manically. “Once again, not an idiot. All the disappearing? Showing up in nicer clothes that definitely aren’t your own? And now this. I can connect dots. Also your expression right now kind of answers the question.”

Peter wanted to cry. Of fucking course. And this was something that wouldn’t just ruin him, it’d ruin Tony too. Even the implication was too much.

“How much do you want?” He whispered in resignation.

“250k and I want it by next week.” Peter balked at Wesley’s sure face, at a loss for words.

“I’m sure you can ask your sugar daddy for the money. Look at it as incentive. You’ll find out if your important enough.”

The words hurt because they were 100% true. It was then that Peter decided he definitely couldn’t go to Tony with this. He’d have to figure something else out.

—

After Wesley finally relented and gave him his suit back, Peter decided he couldn’t spend another minute in his dorm with the blackmailing asshole.

He packed his books away and stowed away his suit and some clothes before leaving, not even glancing back at the amused look on his roommates face.

He had no idea what to do. Where was he even supposed to go? Michelle slept in the girls dorms and was likely out cold by now as she was an early sleeper, especially during exam week. Tony was completely out of the question. No way.

Peter supposed he could just...sleep outside. But even he knew that was a bad idea. He settled on Aunt Mays house. Surely she’d allow him to stay a few nights, at least until he could clear his dorm out. He would just be a little early. It was ideal because he honestly didn’t want to have to web back and forth from school every day but at least it was only for a short period of time.

Plus, May probably my wouldn’t ask too many questions.

—

Scratch that. May had lots of questions, actually. Starting with why he was on her doorstep so late at night.

“I um- my roommate is kind of being an ass.” He admitted, blushing when his Aunt admonished his language. 

She allowed him to come in but didn’t cease with the interrogation, even as she sat him at the kitchen table and fed him some leftover spaghetti. She wanted to know all about school and why he didn’t the her about his belligerent roommate who was bad enough he had to flee his dorm at night time.

“You look really down.” She said at random, frowning at him in suspicion. Jesus, the woman was like a mind reader.

He gulped down some water as he felt the panic stir in his chest again. 

“It’s exam week, everyone’s feeling down.” He tried to joke but it fell flat.

“Is this about that person you’re seeing?” She asked abruptly and Peter felt his heart beat faster.

“It’s- no, that’s-“ He stuttered and really, he needed to think of something. Quick. “I’m dating an older man. Sort of.” Maybe not that, Peter. Maybe that’s not the thing you should have blurted out.

Mays eyebrows rose high. “How old we talkin’? Like in his twenties? Got you an upperclassmen?” She joked.

Peter’s hands started to sweat as he avoided eye contact with her. He wrung his palms together in anxiety underneath the table.

May let out a nervous laugh, “Come on, Peter. It can’t be that bad. It’s not like you’re sleeping with your professor.” She tried joking again and Peter couldn’t help the chokes off noise he made in his throat. Oh god. Please stop talking.

A long, silent pause passed before Peter braved glancing up at his Aunt. She looked flabbergasted.

“Peter....you...?” It was rare to see May at a loss for words and before knew it, he was word vomiting everywhere.

“He’s not that old, I promise! He’s in his thirties but really, I’ve always been mature for my age and, and, we’re not like, really dating? I mean, you knew that! Or at least we haven’t used the boyfriend word yet but we are exclusive or are at least were trying the whole exclusive thing out. Just to see how things go and none of it matters because it’s all going to end soon anyway because I definitely like him way more than he likes me and-“

“Peter, you gotta calm down, sweetie.” Aunt Mays voice intoned and Peter was vaguely aware that he’d just let most of his secrets out. He was just thankful he hadn’t spilt the part where he was fucking Tony Stark and oh yeah, he was actually Spiderman too. She could probably dig and find out it was Tony but....Peter wasn’t about to offer up that information.

“It’s not....my ideal person for you. I’m a little worried that you’ve gotten yourself into something you can’t handle-“ Peter almost snorted. Yea, that was a way to describe his life right now. “But I do trust you to make good choices. Just....don’t be afraid to ask for help, even from me. If you need to talk, I’m always here.”

Peter felt guilt stir in his belly because she had no fucking clue just how much more he was keeping from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We should discuss why I love making Peter suffer and have mini rants. I think mini rants are like, my kink


	19. Confessional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drumroll.
> 
> Warnings: Peter being a sad gay, use of the F slur, Descriptions of panic attack, use of safe word, vague descriptions of subdrop.
> 
> I literally couldn’t stop myself from going ahead ahead l posting this lol I’m trash and you guys are all so sweet

He was actively avoiding Tony at this point. What other choice did he have?

A few days had passed and he still had no idea where he was going to get so much money in such a short period of time. Robbery was out of the question, even if Peter could probably manage it without getting caught.

He knew he couldn’t take out a loan that big and it’s not like he would get one even if he could, with his non-existent credit. He was at a dead end.

Peter was poor, plain and simple. No way to dress it up. He didn’t even have a bank account right now. He was only going to school via a hefty scholarship. 

So, he had no options. Well....he had one. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Tony had been texting him, ever since class let out and Peter had miraculously finished his exams without blowing a gasket. He was stressed out and constantly tired. He knew it was visible on his face when he attended the other mans last class. 

But though Tony would glance at him repeatedly, he never made a move to talk to Peter. So. 

Maybe that was a good thing.

But Peter was already starting to miss the older man, especially when he kept receiving texts asking when he would be coming over.

Peter knew he was being suspicious and he just wanted to go to Tony, tell him to fix everything and make it better...

He felt like such a fucking idiot, even now as he packed up the few belongings in his dorm room and got ready to bring them down to May as she waited in the car.

He definitely couldn’t tell her what had happened. He knew that. 

He was just folding up his blanket and setting it aside when his senses predicted someone outside the door, about to come in. The door creaked and-

“So how’s our little project going?” Wesley asked from the door. Peter didn’t bother turning around. He also didn’t bother answering.

“Excuse me, I’m talking to you.” It’d be so easy to just punch him, it’d probably make him pass out too.

“What do you want, Wesley?” He asked exasperatedly, tensing up as he felt the boys presence behind him.

“You gave me your word and you still haven’t paid up, Parker. Where’s my money?” He asked, hovering just being Peter.

“I’m....I’m getting it, okay?” He said, voice weak with anxiety and anger.

Wesley laughed, “At this point it’d almost be amusing if you didn’t get it. Could you imagine, Tony Stark’s entire career ruined because he fucked some barely legal faggot?”

Peter couldn’t stop himself, his body unhinging until he suddenly had Wesley pressed into the far wall by his throat, his toes dangling in the air.

“Shut up.” He hissed, even as the other boy wheezed out a laugh. “Don’t fucking talk about him.”

“Wow, he must really fuck you good if you’re this upset about a little joke. You haven’t even told him yet, have you? Afraid he won’t pony up for you?” He asked through a wheezing breath.

Peter let his arm drop, darting back quickly from the boy sagging against the wall. 

“He will.” He lied. “You don’t know him. So just...stop.” 

“I know that you’re a side piece little fucking boy to a billionaire who could have anyone.” Wesley said cruelly, already walking to the door. “What makes you so special, Parker?”

As he left, Peter had to wonder too.

—

After his fight in the dorm, Peter was completely on edge. May drove them the long distance back to her house and Peter could barely even talk.

He couldn’t keep doing this, he couldn’t just lie and pretend. He had to talk to Tony or....he at least craved his comfort, his touch. Peter’s mind felt hazy and uncomfortable. He felt sad, a feeling he was used to but not in this way.

He just...needed to see Tony. Desperately.

So when they arrived back at Aunt Mays, Peter waited until she slept and crept his way out of the house, web slingers in hand.

The journey to Tony’s took a bit of time but Peter was okay with that. Maybe it would clear his mind, help him calm down a little bit.

But the adrenaline of holding a secret and missing Tony and being so fucking tired wasn’t making his mind feel any less jumbled.

So, as he arrived at the penthouse, he didn’t feel any better. If anything he felt worse somehow.

He was vaguely aware that he hadn’t even shot Tony a text to let him know he was dropping in, even as he quite literally dropped down onto the mans balcony. It was a good thing his wards let Peter in, otherwise he’d probably be beaten by security by now.

He strolled into the workshop, the doors open even at night. Tony said before that he liked how the moonlight streamed in. Peter felt eerily like he was waking to his own funeral. Which was really silly but....  
The hair on his arms stood on end as he caught sight of Tony. He was working on something on a bench, standing hunched in a tank top that showed off his tanned biceps. Much like the first time Peter had met him in the penthouse.

He glanced up, as if sensing Peter’s entrance and they stared at each other for a long thirty seconds before Tony sat down whatever he was tinkering with and sighed.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” He said and Peter hadn’t expected the other man to look so upset with him. It only twisted the knife deeper.

“I- I haven’t,” He tried to lie. “I’ve just, you know, been busy.”

Tony grimaced and look weary. “You went from wanting to be here every day to....not returning my texts and calls for a week. I’m not the clingy type, Pete. But even I need to know if I’ve done something wrong.”

God that was just the icing on role of the cake, wasn’t it? This man who was normally so rude and callous, who had been slowly opening up to Peter and showing a kinder side...he thought he’d done something wrong.

Peter could fucking bawl with how useless he felt.

“If it’s the roughness or....you know, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. We can always change things, if I’m ever too brash-“ Tony said earnestly and Peter couldn’t take it anymore. If he was going to do this tonight, maybe he could end things with one last metaphorical taste. It was wrong and reprehensible but....fuck, he was gonna miss Tony.

“I love it when your rough.” He said, slinking forward with sudden forced sexiness. He hoped it looked natural and didn’t portray the absolute desperation he felt clawing in his chest.

He stood in front of Tony, batting his lashes at the older mans interested gaze. “I’ve just been so busy and I’ve missed you....missed how well you take care of me.” It was true and Peter couldn’t think too hard because if he did, he’d blow this whole thing and- and he couldn’t do that. Not yet.

“Then come on, baby. Let’s go to your room.” Tony said softly, without the edge that Peter desperately craved. He blinked down at the ground to hide the burning sensation behind his eyelids. Your room. Like the room was....suddenly his. Like it was just easy for Tony to say now. Like he had no idea that Peter had been careless and dumb and young and had totally screwed up this whole thing. Your room.

He swallowed back his groan of anguish and followed Tony out of the workshop, the older man guiding him by a hand on his wrist like he was a small child.

 

 

As soon as they arrived in the dungeon, Peter glanced around the room and took it in for what he thought was the last time. Surely Tony wouldn’t want to put up with him after this. If he were in the right mind, maybe he’d realize he was being a bit dramatic but that sudden fuzziness was there again and it didn’t feel good like it usually did. It felt bad and heavy and Peter just wanted Tony to get rid of it for him.

“Can uh....can you tie me up? Please?” He asked, a hint of desperation weeping into his tone. 

Tony glanced at him for a long second and nodded slowly, gathering rope to wind around Peter’s thin wrists and tugging to check the tightness. He pressed on the boys shoulders until he sunk to his knees on the mat. 

Peter couldn’t meet the other mans eyes, he didn’t want to. His breathing was becoming more labored by the second and not in a good way. He fought to keep it in, to keep from gasping the way he wanted to.

He glanced up at Tony slowly, his eyes swimming with tears and too scared to take in any disappointment the older man might display.

“Maroon.” 

Peter felt like the floor was going to fall out from underneath him. His belly swam and his eyes couldn’t focus. That wasn’t his voice. No, that was Tony. That was Tony uttering his safe word.

“What?” Peter whispered, staring speechlessly as Tony walked around him and unwound the ropes before dropping to kneel in front of Peter. He gathered the boys face into his hands, too gentle.

“I’m not- I can’t do this, baby.” Tony whispered as he tried to search Peter’s eyes but the boy wouldn’t look at him.

“You gotta talk to me, Pete.” Tony said, his face set into worried lines. “I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me what’s wrong, angel.”

Maybe it was the desperation in Tony’s voice or maybe it was the pet name, said with such care.....but Peter couldn’t take it anymore. The words fell from his mouth like a waterfall.

“I’m such a fucking idiot- oh god, I did something so dumb and you’re going to hate me and I’ve ruined everything, I have- I’m so sorry, holy shit. Wesley knows, he found my suit, he k-knows and he’s threatening to tell everyone, says he has proof and he’ll tell everybody I’m spiderman and I don’t know wha t to do and he thinks I’m involved with you and he said he’d use that against me and, and, he wants money but I don’t have it, Tony. I don’t know what to do, I’m such a fuck up-“

Tears streamed violently down his face and he could hardly take in air as his panic attack reached full peak. 

Tony lunged forward before Peter’s haywire spidey senses could fully react and cut him off mid sentence by pressing their lips together.

Peter squeaked high in his throat, his fists clenching at his sides as his eyes stared widely at Tony’s own closed ones. The older mans mouth moved softly against his own and Peter felt himself melt into it without thought, his arms sprinting up to wrap around Tony’s neck as he kissed back messily. Tony’s own hands crept into his hair, a familiar and grounding feeling.

Their mouths worked in slick unison and Peter felt his breathing get better as the tension drained from his shoulders. Tony slowly pulled back, sighing against red kissed lips as he loosened his hold on Peter’s curls. 

“You’re okay,” He whispered against the young boys mouth, petting at the back of his neck tenderly. “You’re not a fuck up, please don’t ever say that again.”

Peter gulped and pressed his eyes closed as he felt more tears resurface. “Shhh baby, we’ll figure it out.” Tony pet at his neck and back as Peter shuffled into his embrace, pressing his face into the mans neck and inhaling his comforting scent. “I’ll give you the money, it’s not-“

Peter spring back, eyes wild. “No!” He argued. “I can’t- you can’t, he wants a lot. And I don’t want you to spend that much, I’m- I’m not important enough-“

“I have feelings for you.” Tony said fast and abrupt.

Peter’s words died on his lips as he gasped at the man in front of him. 

“Like....honest to god, adult feelings. Like I want to introduce you to my friends feelings, Peter. You’re important enough.”

Peter continued to gape at the other man, probably too long considering the uncomfortable look on his face. Peter had never seen Tony squirm before. The thought made him laugh out loud, a strange manic barking noise but a laugh nonetheless. 

Tony looked offended, “Hey, that’s not very ni-“

“I’m so fucking in love with you.” Peter said, like it was a sudden realization. And it really was.

Peter gasped as tears fell down his face and Jesus, he really just had to keep crying, didn’t he? “Holy shit, how did that happen? How did I not notice?” He felt bamboozled to the highest degree.

It was Tony’s turn to gape at him, a look Peter wasn’t used to seeing. He wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“ He began to say before Tony cut him off with another kiss, softer this time.

“Never apologize for that, Pete.” Tony said softly, eyes roaming over the younger mans tear streaked face. “You’re so fucking sweet and beautiful and I’m sorry your roommate was such a tool. You don’t deserve that. I could list the reasons why I’m bad to love but....I don’t think you’d listen.”

Peter huffed out a strained laugh. “I definitely wouldn’t.”

Tony kissed him again, soft and insistent in a way that turned Peter’s limbs into jelly.

“Why do you keep kissing me?” He whispered as they pulled apart.

“Because I can,” Tony said simply. “Because you’re mine now, aren’t you? I’ll take care of you, we’ll figure this out.”

Peter could only nod dumbly as the older man hugged him safely to his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to hug tony for being sweet?


	20. An Eye For An Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so. After this there will only be one last part to this book. HOWEVER I think I’m going to make a one shot book based off of these characters because I have so many ideas for them and I really want to explore way kinkier things with them.
> 
> So, another part will be posted soon and I hope everyone loves it. You’re all so sweet and amazing, thanks so much. 
> 
> Warning for this part: abduction and intimidation? Sort of? Use of the F slur again. Brief violence.

Peter had to go back to Aunt Mays in the morning, of course. Tony had argued that he probably shouldn’t worry his Aunt by staying the night with him but Peter had put an end to that with one well place puppy dog stare. He had needed Tony’s company more than anything, especially after their brave declarations to each other.

So he had stayed the night, spooned up right against Tony’s chest. It felt nice and normal and right. And Peter trusted Tony to take care of his problem. He had been stupid to think he could keep it a secret from the older man.

They had had a serious talk, laying in his bed. About how Tony had very suddenly confessed that he had feelings and Peter had been worried that he’d only done it to shut him up. Tony told him that he was shocked by his own declaration too, as short of a time as they’d been seeing each other. But Peter could agree that their relationship felt safe and was finally on some kind of even ground where Tony was kind to him, in a way he said he’d never felt comfortable with before.

Peter figured the older man probably had some amount of intimacy issues, which he could relate to. It still felt nice to know they were working toward something, together.

So they were dating. Boyfriends. Not just two people with a sex contract but full on boyfriends, who also happened to have a kinky sex contract that was tied off and monogamous. Well, depending on if Peter ever wanted a threesome, Tony had said. Which was....so much to take in, wow.

It felt good. Peter had no idea how many times he could say that.

—

May was understandably distraught that he wasn’t in the house when she woke up but Peter gave in and explained to her the situation, from bottom to top. He may have excluded a few details. Like who Tony was, the whole bdsm thing, and how he’d punched Wesley in the face. His fist was healed now, it’s not like she needed to know about it.

“So that’s why you hate your roommate?” She asked, sipping at her coffee with wide, befuddled eyes. “You really do keep a lot of secrets.” 

Peter only sighed wearily. If only she knew.

“When are gonna stop pretending it’s not Tony Stark?” She asked calmly and Peter jumped in his seat, spooked to the highest degree.

“How- I mean, it’s-“ He stuttered, once again useless with excuses when it came to the women who had raised him.

“I’m not dumb,” May laughed. “I looked at your list of professors, found the ones in age range. Tony seemed the best fit and....well, your face confirms it. You’re very red right now.”

“You’re not mad?” Peter asked, brow furrowed.

“I’m not happy.” She admitted, still smiling at him. “But you’re an adult. I can’t exactly stop you. I’m more worried about the whole playboy thing than the age gap.”

Peter was a little befuddled that she was reacting so calmly but then again, Aunt May was always an enigma. 

“He’s- we’re exclusive now. We, I told him I love him.” He blurted out, face heating up further. Mays smile took a softer edge.

“I’m happy as long as your happy, Peter. Just please be safe, alright?”

Peter nodded along fast before he felt his phone vibrate with a call.

“It’s MJ, I gotta-“ He jerked his head to the side, sliding his phone out and answering as he left the room.

“Oh didn’t I tell you I got blackmailed this week?” He asked as he walked down the hall.

They had a lot to talk about.

—

After talking to MJ got a few hours (she was predictably annoyed that he hadn’t bothered to tell her about ANY of his problems, as usual) Peter ended up taking a nap and waking up to a text from Tony.

‘When you’re ready, come to the house and meet me in the room to the right of the dungeon. I have a gift for you. Xx’

Peter blushed but furrowed his brow in suspicion. What did that even mean? Only one way to find out.

—

After much (very little) deliberation, Peter once again webbed his way to the penthouse, actually letting May know where he was headed off to for once.

He was nervous to see Tony because he knew they were probably going to discuss Wesley and his payment and...Peter still felt very guilty, despite Tony assuring him he wasn’t quite mad at him. He did tell him they needed to talk about Peter’s pokerface but the younger man thought he was joking about that. Maybe. Possibly?

Peter walked into the random penthouse room that Tony had told him about. It’s not one he’s ever been in on any of his visits but it was easy enough to find.

The scene awaiting him was a bit shocking, to say the least.

Two security guards flagged the inside of the door as he walled in. The room was obviously some kind of office. Peter could tell even with how dim the lights were. It was bare of too many items, as if it wasn’t used very much. Which, it probably wasn’t. This place was huge, no doubt there was a lot of empty rooms. He glanced around the darkened room, eyes quickly adjusting due to his senses.

Tony sat behind a desk to the back of the room and....

Wesley sat in a chair in front of him. Peter could tell it was him simply by the back of his head.

Peter gaped in confusion. 

“Oh good, you’re here. Why don’t you come sit down, babe?” Tony asked cheerfully and Peter cautiously made his way to a chair at the side of Tony’s desk.

He glanced at Wesley and saw that not only was he gagged but his hands were also tied to the arms of his chair. What the fuck.....? Had he just walked into a crime drama?

Instead of looked scared though, Wesley only looked incredibly irritated and pissed off. Which figured. Only someone with that much ego could be completely fine with being kidnapping.

“You- you can’t- Tony! You can’t just kidnap people!” Peter snapped, face aghast and pale.

Tony took one look at him and laughed. “Of course I can. And I’ll have you know, Wesley here consented to come to the tower under the guise that I would ‘pony up’ his money. He just wasn’t aware that he’d get wrestled down by my bodyguards once he got here.”

Tony gestured to one of the guards as Peter gaped silently. 

“Carl, take the gag out.” He said, smiling at Wesley’s red face.

The mentioned guard shuffled forward, his body an intimidating line. He gruffly grabbed the gag out of the boys mouth and tugged it down. He began ranting immediately. 

“Do you have any idea who my parents are? I could sue you, you know! For man handling me AND abducting me! How dare-“ 

“That’s enough, boys. You can stand outside for a minute.” Tony interrupted, addressing his guards. That shut Wesley up and for the first time he saw a hint of fear in the other boys eyes. Nothing boded well for him if Tony didn’t want an audience.

They closed the door behind them and Tony sighed, leaning smugly back in his chair to stare at Wesley.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Wes.” Tony said, voice faux cheerful. 

Peter remained silent, brain still trying to catch up with what was happening.

“And I gotta say, I don’t like any of what I heard. You see, I was going to give you your money. I told Peter I would because I don’t like seeing him worried and you’ve caused him a lot of worry this semester, haven’t you? But....then I met you and I thought, ‘Wow, I fucking hate this kid already!’ And I decided....no, I’m not giving you shit.”

Tony stood up from his desk and Peter watched with rapt fascination as he stalked closer to the boy in the chair, body movements confident and deadly in a way Peter had never seen.

He dropped down to squat in front of the other man, maintaining a line of eye contact. He looked unbothered and stone faced.

“If I don’t get it, I’m gonna tell everyone about-“ Wesley began but Tony started laughing. That cruel, mean laugh that sent shivers down Peter’s spine.

“No, no, no.” He said with mirth. “I don’t think you understand. You think you can ruin my life, kid? I can do so much worse to you. I can do things that you can’t even imagine. So go ahead, fuck with me.”

He leaned closer and Wesley shuffled in his chair, as if he could somehow get away from the intimidating man in front of him. The smile on Tony’s face was dangerous, like a shark smelling blood.

“I’ll get you expelled from school, estranged from your family, and banned from any job prospects your tiny little brain might think up, for the rest of your life. Whatever connections you think you’ve got; I’ve got them tenfold, okay?” He spoke softly and Wesley stared at him with wide eyes full of fear.

“The difference is between you and I is....I’ll actually do it. Without remorse. Because you fucked with someone I care about and I swear to God, if you try it again, I’ll ruin your entire life.”

Peter was breathless. Holy shit. He wasn’t sure if he should be turned on or terrified. Wesley clearly chose the latter, as his eyes widened in disbelief. Clearly Tony’s threat was getting through to him. 

Tony abruptly stood up, brushing invisible dust from his slacks. “Now, if you choose to shut your mouth and go on with your life...I’ll let this all slide. You won’t ever hear from me again. Sound good?”

Wesley nodded mutely, face frozen in a fear that somehow made Peter want to laugh.

“Oh wait, one more thing. Peter, come here baby.” Tony said and the younger man gulped, standing and wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans before walking to stand beside Tony.

“I want you to apologize to Peter. Go ahead.” He said, gesturing for the two boys to look at each other.

Wesley gritted his teeth and glared, mouth firmly shut.

“I’m-I’m sorry.” He said insolently, glaring at them both with terror tinged into his grimacing face.

“That’s good enough, I think. I don’t think we’ll get much better out of you.” Tony said with great satisfaction, already crossing back to his desk as Peter continued to stare Wesley down.

Just as Tony had his back turned, Peter saw Wesley smirk snidely at him, lips pulling in to mouth the word ‘faggot’ and something inside Peter snapped.

He reared his fist back and punched Wesley solidly in the nose, immediately knocking him out cold as blood poured from the likely broken appendage.

“Jesus Christ!” Tony gasped, turning quickly back to the scene as Peter cradled his now bruised fist.

“Sorry about that, he was being a little prick.” Peter said apologetically to Tony’s shocked face. He looked at Wesley’s slumped form and his adrenaline caught up with him. “I didn’t- I didn’t mean to actually hit him, oh my god.”

Tony recovered quickly, letting out a surprised sounding laugh. “That’s my boy.” He said fondly, just as his security rushed into the room to see what the noise was.


	21. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda lame of me but like...as someone who suffers from chronic pain and mental illness, this fic has really been an outlet for me and I’ve loved writing it. Ive really loved and appreciated everyone that’s commented and said so many nice things about it. I’m not the best writer in the world but I do enjoy writing, it’s why I update so often because I feel like if I don’t get my ideas out, I’ll never remember them. So yeah, I just wanted to say thank you for being so kind.
> 
> There will definitely be a one shot book because I have sooooo many ideas for this series!!
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: spanking, unprotected sex.

Tony took him into the dungeon after he had his security take Wesleys passed out body and ‘dispose’ of it (Peter told him that wasn’t a funny joke. Tony reassured him they would just drop him off somewhere safe.) 

Within seconds of the door closing, Peter was on the older man. He usually wasn’t so bold, he knew his place after all. But fuck if the display he’d just watched hadn’t turned him on. Some fucked up part of him had loved watching Tony boss someone around, scare them a little bit. And all for him too.

He wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck, surging up into tiptoes to press their mouths hungrily together. Tony responded in kind, pressing his smaller body eagerly into the door frame as he devoured him with his lips. They painted openly into each other, mouths licking and biting unison and Peter could hear himself letting out Meeks of pleasure, so loud in the otherwise quiet house. Thank god the security weren’t placed too close to this room. His room, Tony had called it. Maybe he could convince him to put a plaque on the door that said ‘Peter’s Room’. A vindictive, possessive part of him liked that idea very much.

Tony pulled back to nip at his bottom lip fiercely. “That do it for you?” He whispered against Peter’s lips and of course he’d get it immediately, of course he’d already know exactly why Peter was so enormously turned on. “Like watching me take care of you? I’d do it again, baby. No one can hurt you now.”

Peter let out a high pitched noise, eyes prickling as the other man pinned both his arms beside his head.

He could break the hold easily but he didn’t want to. He never wanted to, being held down by Tony always felt right. Peter nodded fast as he took in air at a fast rate.

“So good to me.” He moaned, just to watch the way Tony’s pupils expanded. “Always so good to me, sir.”

Tony almost growled, clenching a hand into Peter’s beautiful brown curls and tugging him none too gently from the door and into the room.

He bent him over the bed, stripping his jeans and underwear down as he went. “Thought maybe we could discuss how you’ve been acting lately.” He said gruffly, hands smoothing over Peter’s exposed thighs as the younger man buried his face in his elbows. “You see, I’m not mad, baby. But I am worried. You can’t seem to keep a secret for your life and...that isn’t good, is it?” He asked sweetly.

Peter sighed out a ‘no, sir’ into the sheets below him. He was rewarded with the sharp sting of a hand landing on his left cheek, the sound ringing loudly through the air. Peter felt his hard cock dribble onto the mattress as he whined and tried to stay still.

“Because I quite like your life, darling. I would prefer if you took better care of it.” Another slap, the right cheek this time and Peter gasped again. The pain settled into his skin, throbbing but dull. 

Peter mewled again as Tony slapped him a few more times, rough palms pausing to dig into the meat of his ass. He started out light enough so as to not hurt the boy but was steadily building the pressure.

“Been wanting to see you like this for so long, red under my fingertips.” He mused as his slaps drifted to the back of Peter’s thighs, pulling a yell of surprise from the boys mouth. He gripped the sheets to keep from rutting backward.

“How does it feel?” Tony asked, voice tinged with arousal. Peter squirmed in place until two hands gripped his hips, effectively stilling him.

“So good- please, hit me.” Peter gasped loudly. Tony chuckled and smacked him again before grabbing small hips in his hands and dragging them backward to be met with his slack covered crotch. Tony grinder against the boys naked, reddened ass in slow circles as he whimpered at the stinging sensation.

“You think you deserve it?” The older man taunted, rubbing a dry finger into Peter’s crack and pushing lightly against his hole.

Peter swayed in position, a groan leaving his throat. “Please, sir. I’ve been- I’m so good, I’ll be good.” He craved the pain and the praise in equal measure.

He jolted forward as three consecutive smacks rained down on the center of his ass. He was dripping onto the bed, the head of his cock no doubt purpled and angry looking from his arousal.

“We’re gonna train you up. Make sure you don’t get yourself into any more trouble, aren’t we?” Tony paused, stilling the hands that had been kneading at Peter’s firm form. 

Peter heard a cap open and felt lube being rubbed sloppily over his hole before something much bigger was pressed against him. He mewled and tried to press back on Tony’s cock as the older man ran the head up and down his crack, creating a sticky mess with the lube. Peter tried to reach back to guide him in-

“Hands back on the bed. Now.” Tony said sternly.

Peter whined but obeyed, every ounce of him fighting to not just do what he wanted to do.

Tony rewarded him by slowly pushing the head in, the slowest he’d ever entered Peter. It stung the smallest bit but the amount of lube helped ease the glide and Peter was shaking with restrained need. He wanted Tony to pull him back and fuck him as rough as possibly already.

As if reading his thoughts, Tony delivered two more slaps to his bottom as he met him groin to ass, fully seated inside his stretched hole. Peter felt full and wet, a feeling he had come to love. The sting in his hole felt like nothing compared to the pain resonating from his bottom. He’d probably have red handprints on his skin for the rest of the night, at least. Fuck, he’d have to take a picture or something.

Tony started up a slow rhythm, hips snapping deep into Peter and barely pulling out. It was frustrating and the curling and the younger man couldn’t but shout in pleasure as he ground against his prostate. He heard a tearing noise and realized that his hands had gripped the bed sheets a little too tightly and he had shredded pieces of the fabric with his clenched fingers.

Tony only laughed above him, breathing labored as he thrusted. “You’re lucky I didn’t like those sheets.” He said gruffly and picked up his pace, slamming his hips in smooth movements. The noise skin hitting skin filled the room and Tony slapped him again, just under his right ass cheek and Peter hissed in pain.

The older man pushed on his shoulders and leaned over his body until they were back to chest, pressing him firmly into the mattress. He felt well and truly pinned as he turned his face to the side, taking in thin air as he panted into the broken sheets.

Tony kissed the back of his neck, biting at the skin and undoubtedly leaving a big, bright hickey.

“You’re mine now, baby. Say it- say it for me.” He murmured as his hips snapped hard into Peter’s ass and the younger boy could hardly form a sentence, an undying stream of obscene noises rolled from his body.

“I’m yours, only yours- oh god, only wanna be yours-“ He gasped wetly as the other man turned his head and kissed at his mouth, strong arms bracketing his body in. He thrusted his tongue at the same pace as his cock, firm and unyielding. Peter had never felt so completely owned and taken care of, the attention Tony gave him was next to none and he knew deep down that he’d never find this anywhere else. He was well and truly ruined for all other men.

Tony’s hips hit a stuttered rhythms “Come for me, sweetheart.” He said, voice strained and Peter felt like he was trained already, ready to come whenever Tony told him he was allowed to. His body convulsed and he writhed against the bed, silent for once as his orgasm consumed him in its entirety.

Tony pushed into him a handle of times and stilled, buried deep inside. It was then that it occurred to Peter that the other man wasn’t wearing a condom and he had no idea how he’d missed that, to be honest. The gesture made his heart hurt. But in a wonderful way.

As he pulled out, Peter felt sticky fun trail out of him, catching against his skin and cooling in the air. He sighed into the bed and didn’t move until Tony took him to his shower. Their shower.

Tony was his now and Peter couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
